Nothing but Red
by Shatsui
Summary: Many times a day, I prayed my life would change for the better. Become more exciting. More adventurous. Little did I know, that my wishes were just about to be answered...Only in the wrong ways. Horror! R&R.
1. Red book

**Author: Shatsui**

_This fanfiction is rated PG-13 for description of gore, bloody scenes, Miroku, and other thinks. Some of the humor might be a bit crude, so if you are under about the age of 13-14, I advise you to leave._ o.o

**Chapter** **1**: **Red book**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi is given full credit. Thank you, and enjoy my story.

**Genre: Horror, Humor, Romance.**

* * *

Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 16 years old, and I live with my mother, grandfather, and my little brother, Souta. And my cat, but he doesn't count, does he? Anyway, I have a regular school life, although it can be boring at times. My best friends in the whole world are two guys named Miroku and Kouga. Well, Kouga is really my cousin, but he is still considered one of my best friends.

Many times a day, I prayed my life would change for the better. Become more exciting. More adventurous. Little did I know, that my wishes were just about to be answered...

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang. "Kagome, it's time to get up!"

Kagome lay motionless on her bed.

"..." Bang, Bang, BANG. "**Ka-go-me**! Mom said so!"

... Still no answer.

On the other side of the door, stood Kagome's little brother, Souta.

**BANG, BANG**! "**KAGOME**! If you don't get up I'm gonna tell mom what you did yesterday!"

This time, there was a reaction. Kagome shot up from her sleepy state, and looked towards the door quickly. "**Souta**! If you tell mom what I did, then I'll tell her what _YOU_ did the day before _THAT_!" Kagome said viciously. You should never use blackmail to wake up a woman. Only horror and violence will come your way.

Souta took a step back. "W-well! If you tell her what I did the day before, then I'll tell her--"  
"**Souta**! Shut up and go away!" Kagome yelled through the door. It was a nice door. Kagome liked her door...because it was nice.

Souta's retreating footsteps could be heard running down the stairs.

"Finally!" Kagome said with a sigh. She fell back, and stared at the ceiling. Then she smiled. She loved her little brother, but sometimes he could get a little annoying. She did, after all, just wake up. No thanks to Souta. Glancing at her clock, Kagome saw it was 7 am.

"7 am... hm. I like that number. Seven...Seven..." Kagome took in a deep breath. Then a prick of realization came over her. "CRAP! It's 7 AM!" Kagome got out of bed as quickly as possibly, ran into her closet, came out with a towel, and ran into the bathroom.

Kagome looked at her form. "Wait... What the heck am I thinking! I don't have time for a shower!" Kagome brushed her teeth, quickly washed her face, ran out of the bathroom, back into her closet, got dressed, grabbed some socks, grabbed her backpack, rushed downstairs, shoved a piece of toast into her mouth, while putting on her socks, swallowed, ran to the door, slipped on her shoes, "Bye mom! Bye Souta!" And she rushed out the door.

She sighed deeply. "At least I didn't miss the bus--" Kagome looked up, and saw the bus slowly retreating down the street. Her eye twitched slightly, and then she fell to the ground, asking God why she had such bad luck. Straightening herself up, she said, "Who cares about the bus! I like walking to school much better!" She said triumphantly.

As Kagome is walking to school, she met with Miroku, who lives three houses down from her, and her cousin Kouga, who lives just down the street.

"So, you were woken up by Souta, a second later you found out you were going to be late, and then got ready as quickly as you could?"

And that's the short version for ya.

Kagome nodded. "Mm hmm. Can you believe my luck? And I missed the bus too..."

"Good thing I didn't get on it when it came by my house. I had this strange little voice in my head that sounded somewhat like a shriveled up old man telling me not to go on it... So, I didn't!" Said Miroku.

Here a little info for ya.  
Miroku is one of my best friends. He's a bit of a pervert, but he's really a very nice guy once you get to know him.  
"Yeah, I got that same feeling. I guess we all have some kind of telepathic connection, huh?" Kouga said with a laugh.

Once again, some info for you.  
Kouga is my other best friend. He's actually my cousin, but I still consider him a best friend. He's a little too protective of me sometimes, but he's really cool.  
Kagome smiled. She loved her friends.

After a short while, they arrived at school. It was a nice looking school, but the students there weren't all that great. Bullies, Sluts, Preps, Punks... pretty much everyone was labeled. Kouga was labeled as one of the popular kids, and Miroku was labeled as a popular, but perverted guy. Now you're thinking, Kagome must be one of the popular kids because Kouga and Miroku are popular. But no. Kagome was labeled as a nobody.

A nobody, or, Kouga and Miroku's friend.

Kagome hated it. Nobody even called her by her name except for the people like the nerds, and Kouga and Miroku. Kagome thought the nerds were pretty nice. They never hurt her in any way, so it was alright.

After a couple of her classes, Kagome headed to the library. She loved the library. It was always so quiet, and Kagome loved books.  
She smiled and walked to the history section. She never knew why, but she had a thing for history. It always piqued her interest somehow.

She looked over some books on the shelf under "Feudal Era". She never really went to this section to often, but she was drawn to it today for some reason. Most of the books looked rather old, and some of them were scrolls lined up neatly.

She finally spotted a book that looked very old, and was a nice dark red. It looked leather, but Kagome could tell it wasn't. Grabbing it off the shelf, and finding an empty table to sit at, seeing there was nothing on the front cover, Kagome opened the book.

Inside she discovered a long line stretching from the left side of the book, all the way to the right side of the book, and then it stopped before it reached the end. Kagome moved her index finger over it. Had somebody gotten something sharp, and scraped it along the book? How rude of them. This was a library book.

Unless it wasn't made recently.

But Kagome, from the looks of it, saw the line in the book looked fresh.

She flipped a couple pages, and then saw more lines. About four this time. She flipped a couple more pages, and finally saw writing. She began to read what was on the page:

_March 1, 1346,_

_Age: 14_

_Dear red book,_

_Today I found out the Koujo likes me! I feel so glad! He didn't tell me directly, but I heard him talking with some of his friends earlier. He said, "Yes, I like her.  
Her brown eyes, her black hair, I like all of it. But.  
Do you think she likes me too?" His friends all nodded To him! I feel so happy! Then he almost called me over.  
He yelled out, "K------!" He was cut short though be-  
cause class was going to start. I have so many butter-  
flies in my stomache I feel like I am about to burst!  
If I tell him my feelings tomorrow, then maybe we will start seeing each other! Then we shall get married, and I will be known as, Mrs. Koujo ----------!_

_-Kagamei_

Kagome couldn't make out what the last name was, because it looked as though the girl was practicing a cursive form of her last name to be. This girl really must like this guy if she is already practicing how to write his last name as part of her signature. Kagome continued reading:

_March 2, 1346,_

_Age: 14_

_Dear red book,_

_I feel horrid! Oh! What shall I do? I told Koujo my feelings,  
but he told me he did not feel the same way! I said, but I just heard you talking about me yesterday! And he told me I was miss-informed, and that his true loved was for Kikiou! I ran straight home after school, and wept. Which I am still doing... Red book, I feel so sad, I do not know what to do!  
I could never find a new love! My heart is only for him, Koujo!  
Red book, I must leave you now, for I fear to get you wet with my sorrowful tears. Good bye._

_-Kagamei_

Kagome found herself beginning to tear up. This poor girl confessed her feelings to this Koujo person, and he rejected her! What did this Kikiou person have that Kagamei didn't? 6 arms? ... Kagome decided not to go there because she didn't really know how this Kagamei person looked...

Kagome decided to check this red book out, so she went to the librarian's desk.

"I'd like to check out this book please." Kagome said, reaching into her book bag to take out her school library card.

The librarian looked up, and then looked at the desk. "Miss, where is the book?" Said the librarian.  
Kagome looked up, and said, "Oh! Sorry. Here." She said placing it on the desk.

The librarian looked at Kagome in amusement. "Miss, do you wish to toy with me? There is no book." The women said. Kagome looked at the women, and then to the desk, then to the women, "Ma'am, there is indeed a book there. It's right in front of you!" Kagome said with a smirk. Geez was the lady blind?

"Miss," The women said. "There is no book. Do not toy with a woman of my age! Now go and find a book that is not invisible!" The women said frowning.

Kagome was beginning to get angry. "Listen lady, there is a book there, and I'm going to check it out!" Kagome said holding the book in front of the librarian's face.

The librarian lightly pushed Kagome's hands away from her face, "Miss! There is no book! Now you will either go and find a book that is real, or you will leave my library!" The women shouted.

Kagome was pretty frustrated. "Fine! I'll take the book, and leave this darn library!" Kagome shouted, red spreading throughout her face. She clenched the book in her hand, and stomped out of the library quickly.

At home, as Kagome walked up the stairs, she looked the book up and down, but there was nothing on it. She could already tell it was a diary, but...

Kagome shrugged it off.

Entering her room, and closing the door, she slumped on her bed, and began to read more of the book:

_March 3, 1346,  
Age: 14 Dear red book,_

_I saw Koujo sitting next to Kikiou in class today. I feel so humiliated, but I do not know why I do.  
Maybe it's because I was not chosen over Kikiou.  
Yes. That must be it! Red book, will I ever find another love?  
Or will I forever bear sadness for the loss of my beloved Koujo-kun?_

_-Kagamei_

Kagome thought for a minute. This girl had brown eyes, and black hair, and her name was Kagamei... Kagome shrugged. Oh well, that's not important!

"But I really want to find out more about this girl in the book. She said she is 14, and that's just about a year younger than me!" Kagome said, staring at the books shining red cover. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was already 7:40 pm. It was getting close to the point of the time she should go to bed.

"Ah well. Guess I should go to sleep. This red book will have to wait until tomorrow." Kagome said. She hadn't eaten yet, but she wasn't feeling hungry for some reason. Kagome got on her p.j.'s, and lie in her bed, and slowly fell asleep.

Once her breathing steadied, and was fully in sleep, the book began to shake off her desk, and fell to the floor. It was open to a page that looked as though it were shredded up with somebodies nails... or maybe claws.

Kagome had an odd dream that night. A dream the started right when her eye-lids closed.

In Kagome's dream:

It was white. There was no color at all. Just white. It looked like a room. A plain white room, and there was... slowly a figure came into view. It was the figure of a man. But there were triangles on his head. His hair was very long, and it was a white silver color. His clothing was white and red, and he wore black boots.

Kagome didn't see herself in the dream at all. It was as if she was standing there in person, and was staring right at the figure.  
Then slowly, she saw him begin to look up. It was kind of scary. She had not yet seen him standing there for 2 minutes in the least. Finally, she saw part of his eyes... they were---

End Kagome's dream.

Kagome shot up from her sleep, and looked around her room quickly. She was running a cold sweat. Who was that? She saw red... yes...part of his clothes were red... but... his eyes...what about his eyes? They were... Kagome felt so tired.  
And then she said in a quivering voice,  
"Who...WAS that?"

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? - Nice chapter, yes yes? I think this shall be my current fanfiction for quite a long while. o.o Well, this one, and Neverland Pirates, for those of you who read it. -

Ja ne!


	2. Red eyes

**A/N**: If you liked the last chapter, then you will love this one! This is when all of the interesting fun finally begins...

**Author**: Shatsui

**Beta Reader**: Insane-san

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own this story! -stamp- (c)

**Genre: Humor, Horror, Romance**.  
Rating: **PG-13**

**Chapter 2: Red eyes**.

* * *

'_That dream was insane..._' Kagome thought. She was very tired. It felt like she had gotten no more than 2 minutes of sleep! She asked her mother if she could take the day off of school, but the answer was always the same: No! So here she is. Sitting in the back of the bus. 

She never really liked the bus, mostly because it smelled, and all of the kids fought and made too much noise. Kagome groaned. She wished Miroku and Kouga were on the bus with her, but it seems they left home early because they were going to do something "special" at school today.

"At least I'm the only one in the back of the bus..." Kagome mumbled quietly. Her eyes began to feel heavy, and ever so slowly, they started to droop. Kagome glanced at her watch. It was 9:45 am. '_Got to stay awake..._' She thought. But she just couldn't stay awake. Even if she was left on the bus, or woken up in a very rude manner, she really wanted to sleep.

So she did. She closed her eyes, and prayed to God that nobody woke her up.

After five minutes, Kagome finally began to relax. But outside her window, as the bus drove by a tree, there was a boy standing there. He had long white silver hair, dog ears on his head, and his clothing was red, white and black. His head was lowered as well. That was kind of creepy.

After they passed the tree, they drove by a building. He was standing there too. After the bus passed the building, the bus drove by a parking lot, and next to a big black van, there the boy stood.

Kagome's arm twitched slightly, and she scrunched up a bit.

The bus drove through a short, dark tunnel. When they got through it, the boy wasn't standing next to its edge. Instead, he was standing right outside Kagome's window. The bus continued on, but the boy was never passed. This time, he stood right outside her window, and didn't even look like he was running, or trotting. He was just there.

Then slowly, his head began to rise up. His eyes burned blood red as they opened wide. His gaze was set straight forward. Then, he slowly put on an evil grin that showed his long, sharp fangs. And then... his eyes shot right up to stare at Kagome.

Kagome shot up with a start. She looked around quickly, and then looked out the window. Nobody was there. She let out a deep sigh, and then noticed she was alone on the bus. Wow. They decided to leave her alone. Kagome felt even more tired than when she woke up this morning, if that was possible.

She was running a cold sweat. She only ran cold sweat when she felt like she was in danger, or if she was just very afraid. But what was she afraid of? She had another dream. It wasn't the white room this time though. He had followed her bus... and then he was next to her...window... Kagome shivered at the thought. He looked so...evil. So evil, that his gaze could probably rot your flesh if he looked right at you. She got up slowly and shakily, grabbed her backpack, and got off the bus. Aah, the fresh air. It was getting a bit hot in that bus. Was it even legal to leave a child in a bus, even if the door was open? Wait... the door was open? What was the guy thinking! She could have been... she...she could have...been...been... she...

Kagome gulped. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to think those thoughts. At all. In-hailing deeply, Kagome walked into her school.

"Kagome!" Somebody yelled. Kagome turned around, and saw Miroku and Kouga running towards her. Kouga hugged her tightly. "Kagome, where in God's name were you!" Kagome pulled away slightly, and looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean where was I? Didn't we just," Kagome yawed. "just get to school?" Kagome said softly. "Kagome." Miroku said, stepping forward. "School's over. Nobody knew where you were the whole day!"

Kagome looked shocked. "B-but... but... I was just on the bus... and... It just came to school... and...and...and..." Kagome was quite confused. She looked at her watch. It was 5 pm? Kagome was so surprised when she saw the time. She felt like she hadn't gotten a single wink of sleep since she got on the bus, now she was off, she felt deathly tired, and it was 5 pm!

Kagome began to feel dizzy. "And another thing. Kagome," Began Kouga. "There was a boy named Hojo who said he had woken you up. But it turns out that you didn't, because we waited for you by the door for about 30 minutes. Nobody saw that Hojo guy for the rest of the day." Kouga finished. "And," Miroku began, "After those 30 minutes we waited, we went out of the school, and looked on every bus, but you weren't on any of them! Can you believe that?"

Kagome stared in shock. "Every...bus?" '_And I wasn't on **any** of them?_' Kagome thought. "Yeah! It was so weird! And then you come to us saying you were just on a bus..." Miroku said. "Yeah... It's almost like somebody didn't want us to find you..." Kouga said in a low tone.

Kagome was a tad bit too confused for the time being so, "Well, it's already 5 pm, and I should really be heading home." She said. Kouga and Miroku nodded. "We'll go with you." Kouga said quickly. "I mean, we'll walk home with you. Since we all live on the same block, then...yeah...let's go!" He said grinning.

As they walked home, Kagome thought about how they said they had looked for her, and yet, after checking every bus, they didn't find her. Every bus! But she was on one of those buses! Maybe they just missed one... Yeah... That was it...That had to be it.

"Bye Kouga, bye Miroku. Thanks." Kagome said smiling at her two retreating friends. They had walked her all the way home. They were such good friends. Kagome turned around, and began walking towards her front door. She started to feel a sudden urge to read that red book she had gotten. Kagome stopped in front of the door. "...hm." She shrugged it off, and walked inside.

In the distance, an evil laugh came. And then as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Kagome began trotting up the stairs. "I'm home!" She said. She stopped trotting when she didn't here the normal reply, "Hi, Kagome!" come.  
Kagome cocked her head.

She walked up the top of the stair case and looked left and right.

"Mom?" Kagome said walking to her mother's room. She swung open the door, but her mom wasn't there.

"Mom! Souta?" She said, this time a bit louder. She walked quickly to Souta's room, and swung open the door. She let out a sigh. "Souta! Why didn't you answer me?" Kagome said smiling, and beginning to walk towards him. Then she stopped. Why hadn't he reacted to her voice? Kagome began walking very slowly towards Souta. "Souta...?" Kagome said a bit quietly. She was right behind him now and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Souta, why didn't you---!" Souta grabbed her wrist, and turned his head to look into her eyes quicker than a blink of an eye. Kagome began turning green in the face. She covered her mouth with her free hand and let out a scream. She ripped her hand away from Souta's grasp and ran out of his room. She slammed the door behind her.

That couldn't have been her little brother! It just couldn't have! His eyes were...and...then his mouth...and his whole face..! Kagome began to tear up. "I feel sick..." Kagome mumbled, and began to walk to her room. Behind her, Souta's door creaked open. Through the crack of the door peered a green eye covered in mold and coming out of it...was blood.

Kagome stood outside her room, and gripped the door knob. "God, please don't let Mama be in my room..." Kagome silently prayed. She slowly opened the door, and looked at the first thing the caught her eye. Her prayers must have been answered, because that was not her mother sitting on her bed.

It was that boy. He was looking out towards her window, his hair was slightly dirty looking, and his claws were digging into her bed, leaving holes in her quilt.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. She felt like she could not speak or ask who this person was, because it felt like there was a lump in her throat. Slowly, his head began to turn towards her. Kagome had not met his gaze, for when she was about to, she felt little hands grip her neck from behind.

She fell on her back-side rather hard. Then, the little hands' nails pierced her neck and slowly, she could feel tiny trickles of blood slowly dripping down her neck.

Kagome started to scream, but it was cut off because the little hands began to squeeze her neck. She was being choked. No! Kagome didn't want to die! Not here! Not like this! Kagome struggled to get up. She didn't know if she was trying to get up to try and save her life, or if she was trying to stand because she wanted to get a glance at the silver haired boy.

She tried to breathe, but every time she tried, the hands would fill the air pockets he had given with his fingers so she would breathe less and less. Kagome's vision began to blacken. She didn't want to die... she didn't want to die...

"Let her go."

Kagome's eyes widened. Who was that? The voice sounded like that of a male. Could it have been the boy's voice? Was he going to save her?

Fat chance!

Souta loosened his grip slightly.

"Why."

Man. What a sassy little fake Souta.

The boy growled.

"You dare defy me."

They didn't sound like they were having any normal conversation. They didn't act like they were asking questions at all and Kagome could already point out about 2 or 3 that should have been asked as interrogatives.

Her neck felt so sore. She hoped that there wouldn't be scars or anything where "Souta's" nails punctured.

"No. I am sorry In--sir. Why do we need her alive." The little boy said.

The silver haired boy stared at him, and then converted his gaze down to Kagome.

"Because she has the book."

Kagome's eyes were open, but she could not see anything. But she could hear their conversation pretty well.

The silver haired boy said she has "the book". What book? Once they were finished speaking, Kagome felt the hands around her neck let go completely. Her head slammed against the floor.

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked around. She...She was on...The bus. Her eyes grew wide. That was all a dream? Everyone was on the bus. "Oh! Kagome! You've awakened!" Said a girl sitting in front of Kagome. Kagome was still sitting in the back of the bus. Was all of that...a dream? 

Kagome looked up at the girl. "You fell over, and hit your head on the window when the bus went over a bump on the road." The girl said smiling. Kagome sort of half smiled back. "Oh..." She said. '_How long have I been asleep?_' Kagome thought. She looked at her watch. It was 9:46 am...

9:46! But... then...she just went to sleep one minute ago!

"Kagome...what's wrong? You look kind of uneasy..." The girl said in a concerned voice. Kagome looked at the girl again. "It's n-nothing. How much longer 'till we arrive at school do you think?" Kagome said with a small fake smile. The girl looked at her watch. "Well, we left a little bit ago, so I'd say about 10 more minutes!" She said grinning.

Kagome sighed. 10 minutes. To Kagome, that seemed like 10 hours. She shook her head. If she took a nap maybe it would...no. If she took a nap it would seem like a day. She felt so tired. Kagome sighed again. Oh well. Maybe she would feel more awake once they got to school.

Kagome got off the bus and entered the school. Now... Where were Miroku and Kouga?

"**AAAAAH!**" Kagome shot her head to her left, and saw a girl running down the hall. What was she running from? Kagome looked to the left again, and saw Kouga running after the girl like she was on the top of his death list. "Kouga!" Kagome shouted. Kouga looked up quickly and saw Kagome standing at the entrance.

He skidded to a halt, and ran up to Kagome. "Hey, 'Gome!" He said grinning. Kagome made a face that looked like a bit of a mixture of amusement and disgust. "Kouga, what have I told you about calling me 'Gome?" Kagome said giving out a breathy laugh.

Kouga looked at her and smirked. "Keh. Well, what else am I going to call my cousin? I think 'Gome is a fun nick-name!" He said triumphantly, crossing his arms and giving a huge grin. Kagome sighed. "Fine...Fine... But if Miroku calls me 'Gome, off with your heads."

"Hey, 'Gome!" Miroku said running towards the two. Kagome stamped her foot and stomped to her first class. She still felt very tired, but at least she was with her two best friends in the whole world. That day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Kouga suddenly ran up to Kagome and said, "Hey Kagome, there are bruises on your neck. Maybe you should go see the school nurse?" Kagome's eyes grew wide. "...what?"

* * *

**A/N:** So... what did you think? I thought it was a LOT scarier/weirder/grosser than the first chapter! XD Well, the third chapter will hopefully be just as long, and just as good. :p lol Thank you for reading!


	3. Red liquid

**A/N**: w00t. 'Nother chapter! - Bow down to my awesome skills! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast. But there are many thigns in this story I do own. o.o Like... everything Rumiko Takahashi didn't make up before I did. o.o ...W-which is...a lot... o.o

**Fanfiction: Nothing but Red.**  
**Author**: Shatsui

**Beta Reader**: Insane-san

**Genre: Horror, Humor and Romance.**  
**Rated: PG-13 (for horror, gross scenes and some odd humor. :) ... Well, fine! A load of odd humor. Get off my case!)**

**Chapter 3: _Red liquid_.**

* * *

"Are you sure they look like bruises?" Kagome said in a bit of a soft voice. She was shivering slightly. What if the so called "_dream_" she had, wasn't actually a dream at all? Kagome began to feel around her neck. She winced at the pain she felt when she lightly pushed on a spot on her neck. They were bruises alright. Nice painful ones! 

She looked at Kouga with a fake smile and said, "It's alright Kouga. I probably got them yesterday when I was rough-housing with Souta." '_Well, A Souta anyway..._' Kouga smiled and was wearing an expression on his face that kind of said, "I feel sorry for you!" or something like that. Kouga was very kind to Kagome, and if anybody ever messed with her, then bad things would happen to the person who tried to mess Kagome up.  
One time a girl named Ryoko had started to push Kagome's hands away every time Kagome tried to open her locker. Kouga ran over, and without hesitation, even though she was a girl, he punched her across the hall.

Never heard from that girl again.

Kagome gave Kouga a half hug, and all three of them, Kagome, Miroku and Kouga walked to class.

Kagome sat at her desk and stared blankly at the chalk board. She felt so tired...she felt like she was going to collapse. Her eye lids felt like miniature weights just begging to drop down. Her head bobbed up and down, and every now and then it would flop from side to side.

'_I need sleep..._' Kagome thought. In the background the teacher could be heard calling off names. "Higurashi?" He called. "Here!" Kouga replied. The teacher glanced over at Kouga, and checked off his name.

"Higurashi?" "Here!" Kouga shouted. The teacher glanced at Kouga, and looked straight forward again. "_HIGURASHI_?" The teacher called out, this time louder than the last. "_HERE_." Kouga said glaring at the teacher. The teacher looked a tad bit ticked now.

But just a tad bit. "**HIGURASHI!**" "_CRAP IT ALL! I ONLY SAID "**HERE**" LIKE, WHAT? 5 DIFFERANT TIMES?_" Kouga shouted from his desk, while glaring daggers at the teacher. The teacher shot his head towards Kouga.

"YOU _FOOL_. I MEANT **MISS** HIGURASHI! I ALREADY CALLED ON YOU!" He shouted back at Kouga. Kouga stood up. "Listen you liver for brains! If you MEANT my cousin, then you should have _SAID_ so!" Kouga yelled. He was beginning to get a little scary.

The teacher glared daggers at Kouga now, and yelled, "YOU--YOU----YOU---! YOU STUPID CHILD! You are acting like a mangy _WOLF_!" Kouga's eyes grew wide, and he looked very dangerous now. "Maybe that's because I _am_ a **_wolf_** you **_IDIOT_**. Or have you failed to notice my demon features until this very _moment_!"

The teacher's eyes grew wide. "I--I'm so very sorry Mr. Higurashi! P-please! Forgive me!" Then the teacher smirked. "Because I am about to give you one month of detention!" The teacher said, thinking he was the winner of this battle. Kouga pursed his lips.

On the opposite side of the room, sat Kagome. She was still feeling very tired and she wanted to sleep. But how could she when people kept _yelling_!

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and flickered a deadly shade of red for a fragment of a second, and she stood up in an abrupt manner. Her head shot towards Kouga, and then slowly turned down to the teacher. Something came over Kagome that she had never felt before. She felt that her actions, and the words she spoke weren't her own, but that of another.

"_Shut_..._up_..."

It was almost like something WANTED her to go to sleep. Something? Or someone...?

"_Shut up_! _I need to sleep_. _I_...I need to...to...I...need...to...I..." Kagome looked around for a moment... Why was she standing up? All she remembered was first she heard Kouga and the teacher yelling, then the next thing she knew her vision grew fuzzy and dark, and now she was standing up... and yelling at the teacher it looked like.

"Miss Higurashi! I-" "Oh _NOW_ he says _MISS_ Higurashi!" Kouga said, plopping down in his seat. The teacher glared at Kouga, and then converted his gaze back to Kagome. "Miss Higurashi! I cannot believe my ears! I apologize for I am going to have to give you 1 week's detention for yelling in class." Kagome's eyes grew wide. Detention? But she never got detention! Well...except for that one time... but that wasn't important!

"1 week..?" Kagome said in a bit of a daze right now. "Yes. One week. And if you would like to think otherwise, please discuss it with the principal." He said with a cocky smile.

Kouga's eye twitched slightly. This teacher HAD to be new. Suddenly, a student raised his hand. "Excuse me." He said in a rather blunt tone. "This is supposed to be math class. Not a pep-rally." He snapped. Kagome didn't really know why, but that voice sounded somewhat familiar...

The teacher stared at the boy in shock. "Why...why I never!" He began, but was soon cut off by the boy once more. "And another thing. You are the _TEACHER_. The teacher _TEACHES_ things. And you don't seem to be teaching _ANYTHING_ with the way you are acting like a childish fool!" The boy snapped once more. "You should be **_FIRED_**." Were his last words before he stood up, and walked angrily out of the class room.

But then he stopped. "Oh..." He began. "And another thing... if you so much as make that girl," He shot a finger over to Kagome. "Do so much as crack open an eye to see what's going on...I'll have your head." He said at last, and then left the class room.

Kagome blinked a couple times, and then sat back down. This guy actually wanted her to sleep...?

"Hm. He--" Kagome yawned. "--looked sort of familiar." Kagome said sleepily. But the fact that some random boy she didn't think she knew actually wanted her to sleep... kind of scared her.

"Miss Higurashi?" The teacher said. Kagome looked up at the teacher. "Y-yes sir?" She asked. "Wake up Miss Higurashi!" Kagome blinked and looked at him questioningly. "H-huh?" "Miss Higurashi...WAKE UP!"

* * *

Kagome shot her eyes open. "Wha---?" "Miss Higurashi if you are going to insist on sleeping during my class, I am going to have to ask you to go home." The teacher yapped. '_Now, like all of the other students, not wanting to get into trouble with her parents, she will apologize heavily, and no longer sleep_!' Thought the teacher. 

Kagome looked up at him lazily. "Tha...that might not be such a bad idea..." Kagome said, yawning at the end of her statement. The teacher looked very surprised by what she had just said. She was going to leave! Right in the middle of class! "You do realize I am going to have to call your parents because of this, Miss Higurashi?" That teacher said looking down at her as if she were nothing but a maggot that just happened to look like a human being.

Kagome looked up at him. "Yeah...um..." Kagome yawned again and her eyebrow twitched slightly. "About that. See, my grandpa is out of town this week, and mama is-" Kagome yawned deeply this time. From all of her yawning, she had to have had the whole class yawning by now.

"-Mama is...I'm going now..." Kagome said, getting up. She was beginning to feel quite dizzy. She didn't understand why. At first she thought she was just tired because of lack of sleep, but now she felt like she had been playing one of Souta's 3D video games for an hour or two.

* * *

(a/n: Getting dizzy off of certain video games, more so 3D than any other, can really get a person very dizzy in the head. My brother said it has something to do with your brain sending messages of some sort, and when you are moving a character, but your body is stay still, your brain gets confused and sends mixed messages, and then you get dizzy)

* * *

Kagome lazily walked through the halls of the school. '_Soon_...' She thought. '.._soon I'll be in a nice warm bed with my covers over my head, and I'll be_..._I'll be nice and_..._sleepy_...' Kagome started to wobble as she walked. She needed to get home soon.

She feared that once she got out of the building, she could not call a cab because she might faint in it, and the cab driver probably would just drop her off at some hospital without her mother knowing a thing, and she couldn't go on a bus because she wasn't allowed on the bus...

Wait... that was when she was 6... "Wh-why am I not thinking straight? ...What's wrong with my head?" Kagome reached her hand up, and gripped the side of her head. Something was definitely wrong. She hadn't felt this way since she had the flu. But this felt very different from the flu. Almost like it only had to do with her head. Did she suddenly get a fever? Or maybe... Kagome shook her head slightly in hope of making the dizziness and pain go away.

"I better just walk home... I got my p-pepper spray..." Kagome mumbled out, gripping the small bottle in her pocket. She was already half way there. At least there was a side walk, and it wasn't just all the road. That would be dangerous. "Mama always said that a good girl that stays on the side walk is a safe girl. But a girl who walks on the road is doomed to be run over." Kagome slurred out.

Kagome finally reached her house. But she forgot one thing. All of the shrine steps. Kagome looked up the stairs and watched as she saw 3 stair cases, then 1 then 2 then 5. Kagome closed her eyes and smacked her fore-head with her palm. '_Stop doin' tha'_...' She thought while wobbling back and forth. Left, right, backwards, then she held onto a nearby pole to balance herself.

"It's...times like this I wish...our shrine steps were a giant escalator..." Kagome murmured. She took one step up, and then another. Hey, this wasn't too bad. After a while, Kagome felt like she was being helped up the stairs.

"Ma...maybe I'm getting better?" Kagome said, smiling weakly. She was a little more than half-way. "Almost there... I do feel better... I just need to get to my room." Kagome said, taking a couple more steps. She began to feel a bit better.

It was almost as if something was trying to get Kagome to her room to help her out or something. Kagome shook her head. She took one last step, and she was at the top of the staircase. "F-finally." Kagome panted out. It almost seemed like the stairs were longer this time. Kagome still felt very tired. She really needed sleep.

She walked over to the front door, reached her hand down to the door knob, gripped it, and turned it. The door was locked. Oh... great. "This is wonderful. Just wonderful. I'm tired, I want to sleep, and the door is lo-" Kagome heard a click. She looked down to the door, and saw it clicked open. "Wow...th-that's strange..." Kagome said. That was a little scary. She felt that the door was locked.

How could that have happened?

Kagome felt the door knob again. It twisted perfectly. "B-but, it was locked...it...was..." Kagome gulped. She was beginning to think that somebody must have been in the house. She knew it wasn't her mother. Her mother was at a friend's house for tea, and wouldn't be back till 6 pm.

And it wasn't her brother. Her brother was with her grandpa visiting an old friend, and they weren't going to be back till 4:30. Kagome blinked. "At least the door is open...I guess." She said, walking into her house. She looked around. Nobody was home. Obviously.

She walked up the small staircase, and into her room. "Ah...sweet bed..." Kagome walked about quickly, and flopped down on her bed. Just lying here, she felt better. "Maybe I'll read some more of Kagamei's diary..." She said. "Just...to help me get to sleep."

Kagome reached her hand down and gripped onto the diary. Moving so she was on her stomached, she then propped her elbows, and opened to where she last left off.

Kagome began to read.

* * *

_March 4, 1346,_

_Age: 14_

_Dear red book,_

_I've been feeling slightly tired as of late. Maybe I have caught a cold? But I do not feel that sick.  
Perhaps I am just feeling more depressed than I thought I was?  
... I must leave you now. I am sorry red book. I shall write again soon._

_-Kagamei

* * *

_

Kagome stared at the book. Kagamei thought she was sick... but she wasn't...but...this was confusing. She said she was slightly tired as of late...

Kagome shrugged and continued to read.

* * *

_March 5, 1346_

_Age: 14_

_Dear red book,_

_Today at school, I could not keep my eyes open. It was as if I had not gotten enough sleep the during the night. During Fine literature, I began to fall asleep.  
I had the strangest dream. It was more that of a nightmare than a dream. There was a boy in my nightmare red book. A very scary boy. He had white locks, and an outfit with only the colors of red and white.  
He wore the strangest boots. They looked as though they had some sort of spikes under them. Does he plan to step on a small animal later, I do not think he should wear them at all. But his eyes we the most peculiar.  
They were... Either a deep orange or a blood red.  
I only wish I could have asked for his name.  
But I could not, for I was shaking all Throughout my body. From my blue slippers, to the tippy top of my black hair.  
I remember that I was looking in a white room and he was in the center of it all. Grinning.  
I remember his face. His grin. His features.  
I wish I could tell you more red book. But now I must go, for I am very tired. Good night red book!_

_-Kagamei

* * *

_

Kagome stared at what Kagamei wrote. It was a bit scary. That she was recently getting very tired and all. Kind of like Kagome... Kagome's eyes went wide. "Kind of like...me..." Kagome grazed her fingers over the page, flipped it, and read on.

* * *

_March 6, 1346,_

_Age: 14_

_Dear red book,_

_The boy has been appearing more and more in my dreams. Perhaps my dreams are trying to tell me something.  
I am beginning to see things... things a 14 years old girl such as myself should not be seeing. I fear that if I tell you then I will only see more. Red book, I am frightened. Dreadfully so.  
I must leave you now red book. I will speak soon._

_-Kagamei

* * *

_

Kagome blinked. This...poor girl... Kagome wished that she could just...jump into the book and help her out! Tell her that she has been the same way! Tired and...well, she hasn't seen anything strange yet... except in that one dream she had. Kagome glanced at her clock. "Its 3:40...I hope Souta and grandpa come back soon." Kagome said with a small smile.

She felt really tired. Maybe she would have a short nap. Kagome laid her head down on her soft pillow, and closed her eyes.

After a bit, Kagome opened her eyes and glanced around the room. She looked at the clock again. "3:43? I was asleep for 3 minutes? but it felt like 3 hours--"

Just then, Kagome heard the phone wring.

Riiiiing...riiiiiiiiiing...riiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Click.

"Hello?"

Kagome did not just pick up the phone. It was somebody downstairs. Kagome listened carefully.

"That happened now, did it? Oh I see..."

Kagome blinked. It sounded a lot like... her mother.

"Yes. Oh, don't worry. If she was tired at school, you should just let her rest. I'm sure she had a rough night."

Kagome cocked her head. "...what?" Kagome said. That didn't sound like something her mother would say. Wouldn't her mother say something like, "Oh, sleeping in class? That is quite unusual for Kagome. I'll have a long talk with her. Yes. Thank you for calling me." But that isn't what she said. Nothing even close! It sounded like her mother actually WANTED her to sleep...

Kagome listened more, making sure she didn't breathe a word.

"Listen, how would you feel if you never got to sleep? ... She needs rest! ... Yes, I am very aware of that sir, but if the girl needs to sleep, then she needs to sleep!"

Kagome's mother was scaring Kagome.

"Look buddy, she wants to sleep. She is tired. I said she needs to sleep...She _NEEDS_ to _SLEEP_."

Kagome began to shake slightly. Her mother never sounded this aggressive before.

"Some teachers can be so rude! ... Yes I do mean you buster! ...You should be fired for this type of behavior! Good day!"

Kagome could hear the phone being hung up. She didn't feel like going down stares to greet her mother just yet.

Then a thought hit Kagome. She shot her head towards her clock. "3:47..." Kagome whispered. "Mom isn't supposed to be back until 6..." Kagome grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly. She felt like she needed to ask her mother a couple questions.

Kagome got up from her bed, and began walking towards the staircase. She looked down the stairs, and called out quietly, "Mommy...?" Kagome began to slowly walk down the stairs. Even though her pillow was soft, she felt as though she had a weapon, and that made her feel, somewhat safe.

"Mommy?" Kagome called out again. "Mom, can you hear me?" She said. She looked around the kitchen first; it looked as though nothing had been touched. Then she walked towards the living room. It... looked normal enough. Kagome then searched the guest room, and the bathroom. Her mother wasn't there.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled. As Kagome entered her mother's bedroom in search of... who else, her mother, only to find that she wasn't there either. Kagome looked out her mothers bedroom window and looked down at the drive way. "No cars..." Kagome said. Kagome turned around and began walking back towards the door. As she passed a mirror hanging on her mother's wall just above her mother's dresser, she gazed at it.

Kagome stared at herself from the waist up. Was she getting fatter, or was her vision becoming weak?

As she stared at herself, she didn't notice a figure walk behind her. It walked from the side of the room closest to the window, to the side that held the door. Kagome saw the figure a moment later, and jumped. It was her mother!

Kagome whipped around, only to find her mother wasn't there. '_But she was just there a second ago_...' Kagome thought. She walked out the door, and looked around the hall. She had not heard any footsteps, so her mother should still be on the upper floor. Kagome looked over the rail which, looking down, you could see the hallway that lead from the bathroom to the kitchen.

Kagome leaned on the railing and thought about her mother. It wasn't 6 yet, but she saw and heard her mother in the house! How was this possible? This was all very confusing to Kagome. Just then, Kagome saw somebody walking out from the bathroom into the kitchen. It was...that boy. She noticed his silver hair right away. Kagome jumped back and pressed her body against the wall.

This can't be happening... it can't be. Couldn't he only appear in her dreams? Kagome slowly walked back towards the railing, then she leaned over, and looked down, and staring up at her was the silver haired boy. His blood red eyes were demonic. And he was grinning. It was a very eerie grin. It almost made you want to shoot the person just because he was smiling in such a way. Kagome jumped backwards, and ran into her room. She was so scared.

Kagome hugged tightly onto her pillow, and cried silent tears. "What's happening to me? Why me?" Kagome whispered. "Why me...?" Kagome dug her face into her pillow. After a moment, she heard her door begin to creak open, and Kagome looked up quickly. It was her mother.

"Kagome, what is the matter?"

Kagome stared at her mother. "Mommy... wh...why are you home so early?"

Kagome's mother looked at her with a sweet motherly smile. "I got a call from your teacher on my cell phone, and came right over."

Kagome's mother walked over and sat next to Kagome. Kagome stared at her mother. Her mother slowly wrapped an arm around Kagome.

...Wait... Kagome blinked. '_Mom doesn't have a cell phone_...' Kagome thought.  
"It's ok sweetie. I'm here." Kagome glanced at her mother's hand, and watched as it slowly shriveled and began to turn a very dark brown color. Then it began to rip open in various places, and leak out clotted blood. "I'm here..."

Kagome shot up from her bed, and whipped around, only to see her mothers face drained of liquid and still splitting open in many places. Suddenly Kagome felt...very sick. "Who are you!" She said, straining herself not to puke then and there. Her fake mother frowned, and her eyes shot wide open. Kagome was staring at the thing in disgust, and horror.

Then, the monster suddenly lunged itself at Kagome. Kagome screamed. She didn't know why such bad things were happening to her. Kagome struggled to get free of the psycho beast but it was so strong! She felt its claws slash at her arm, and she cried out in pain. Then, suddenly, the thing was off of Kagome. It was off as quickly as it jumped on.

"_YOU FOOL_! **WHAT** have I _TOLD_ you all!" Kagome was in a state of shock. She felt great pain coming from her left arm and when she looked at it, she almost hurled. Her arm was split in several places from the claws that sliced her. She saw the blood pouring out of the deep wound, and saw the different pieces of flesh sticking up into the air. Kagome felt as though she was looking at the Grand Canyon in the form of long streak like mountains with red lacks and waterfalls.

"_SHE HAS THE BOOK_! Does that mean _NOTHING_ to you!"

The monster looked frightened, but replied, "It does mean a lot to me! Forgive me Inu---sir! Please forgive me! I did not know it was her!" The thing bellowed out.

"Then..._WHO_..._DO YOU THINK_..._IT COULD_... _**HAVE BEEN**_!" The male yelled at the monster woman.

"Please sir! I swear I did not know! I swear it upon the grave of the great lords of the land!"

All of silent for a moment. Almost as if the boy was pondering something. The beast was on its hands and knees bowing, and begging for forgiveness. Then, with a simple, "_KEH_. A bunch of bull. If I catch you doing it again, you will perish." The boy said, before Kagome could hear him leave the room.

Kagome blinked once. She could feel sweat trailing down her face. She could tell she was loosing much blood. She dared not look at her arm again. It was too gruesome a scene. Then, Kagome rolled her head to where the monster had been bowing, and saw it staring right at her...smirking evilly. Kagome's eyes grew wide, and she fainted.

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw she was lying in her bed. Had she been sleeping this whole time? She sat up, and shook her head lightly. She felt so weak and dizzy. She looked down at her arm. It hurt a bit. She didn't know why though. Kagome glanced at the clock. "It's...it's...it's 3:50..." Kagome could feel her pupils grow small. She thought she had been asleep for hours! Shaking her head again, she got out of bed, and began to leave the room.

Little did Kagome know that if she had turned around, she would have seen her pretty light blue sheets drenched in blood.

* * *

**A/N**: That was it! Long chapter. o.o I enjoyed this one... I hope you did too. o.o It's longer than the other 2. :o Maybe I will make chapter 4 this long or even longer. o.o -gasp- Where do I find the time :o Thank you for reading Nothing but Red! Please review!


	4. Red Video

**A/N:** Hey guys... I was on a small vacation so my updating was slightly put off... but I'm back! XD And I'm going to make this chapter really really long... This chapter... Inuyasha and Kagome are going to get some talking time... teeheheheheeeeeee...Muwahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa...hhhhhheheheheee...Uh...ok then... HERE I GO!

**Author: Shatsui**

**Beta-reader: Insane-san** (_she isn't really my beta-reader. But she does read the fanfictions over and give me a couple ideas. o.o_)

**Rated: PG-13** (for gore, blood and the usual stuff I do...so there. HAH.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Genre: Horror, Humor and Romance**.

**Note**: I am going to be introducing a couple new characters in the story. My cousin and a mysterious character...muwaha... :l -sneeze- Ok, so, yeah!

**Chapter 4: _Red video_**.

* * *

Kagome entered her family and slumped down onto the couch. "Man what a tiring day. Stupid teachers, Odd telephone calls, and freaky dreams! I mean, _SERIOUSLY_! What's gonna happen nex--" 

DING DONG!

Kagome looked over towards her front door. Who would be coming to the house at this hour? Getting up from her big comfy couch, Kagome made her way towards the foyer. She didn't know whay but it almost felt like she was being pushed towards the door. Little did Kagome know that somebody actually was "_encouraging_" her to get closer to the front door.

The ghostly figure of a little boy was pushing Kagome to the door. His little hands pushing her ever so slowly to where his master would finally be set free. Finally. After 50 years.

Kagome saw the silhouette of a large figure outside the door. '_Who...who's that?_' Kagome wondered finally standing right infront of her door, staring at the form of the figure through the doors window. By the looks of it, it look like the figure was that of a man...

Now where had Kagome heard that before?

Suddenly Kagome saw the doors knob begin to jiggle. Was it her brother and Grandpa? Her brother _WAS_ shorter that the door window, so the person could be her grandpa... But her grandpa doesn't look _THAT_ big. "Who..who is it?" Kagome said through the door. She got no reply, but only heard breathing coming from the other side. She felt her hand slowly moving towards the door knob. She couldn't seem to make her hand stop all actions.

It was doing it on it's own.

Kagome swallowed and whiped a beed of sweat from her brow. And then she yanked open the door. Standing in the doorway was...

"**Hojo**?" Kagome yelled in surprise. She felt relieved that it wasn't anyone she didn't know, but at the same time she felt sick. She.. had never really liked this boy. Hojo. Ever since that one day back in the 4th grade...

* * *

(Flashback) 

A 9 year old Kagome walked over to the biggest tree so that she could sit under it while she ate her lunch. It was a turkey and chedder cheese sandwitch with just the right amount of mayonaise and mustard with a big piece of lettuce and a nice thin slice of tomato. It was her dream sandwitch. Her grandmother made it for her. Her grandmother may be old, but she mades the best meals!

Kagome unwrapped her sandwitch and was about to take a bite when out of the blue, a kid came over to her and said, "Hey Hig'rashi-_san_!" Kagome looked up, mouth open and all, and stared up at the boy. He had sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. His face looked funny, but Kagome wasn't one to judge on appearance. She had to see was he acted like first.

Kagome set her sandwitch on her lap, and replied, "Hello Hojo. What brings you here?" Kagome said smiling sweetly. She always smiled this way. And if a teacher saw her, they would tell her to be proper and not flirt with the boys, and Kagome would just smile sweetly and say, "OK!" And run away.

Hojo blushed beet red all over from the neck up. He always did this. And Kagome never knew why. Was this boy sick? So Kagome decided to ask. "Excuse me, but, are you sick? You seem to have a problem with your face..." Kagome asked innocently, looking at Hojo with curiousity. Hojo's mouth opened and closed as if wanting to say something, but no words ever came out. He just became redder.

"Because if you are sick, then could you get away from my sandwitch? My grandmother made it for me and I dont want it to get disturbed until I take a big wamping bite out it's fat juicy--! ...Oh..sorry. I seem to talk too much about myself most of the time. Will you answer my first question?" Kagome asked.

Hojo slapped his face, and took a step forward. "You see, I--!" Then Hojo tripped and his face smashed right into Kagome's sandwitch. Kagome opened her mouth in pure shock. What...had just happened? "My grandmother's sandwitch!" Kagome yelled out. Hojo got up quickly and bowed to Kagome. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I--...I...I...I!...IIIAAAAACHOO!" Hojo then sneezed all over the remains of Kagome's sandwitch.

"My grandmother's sandwitch!..._Again_!" Kagome yelled. Hojo stepped back and tried to apologize again. "I'm very sorry! It was an acciden--" Then Hojo slipped on some mud, which made his foot fly upwards and kick the poor sandwitch into the air and over a fence where you could then hear only God knows what devouring Kagome's home made sandwitch which was made by the loving hands of Grandma Higurashi. Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears. It was her sandwitch... It was there and then...it was just..._gone_!

Kagome began to silently cry. Hojo looked up and bowed again. "I really am very sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear it! I swear it!" Hojo said, and as if he couldn't cause any more trouble, he fell forward which made his feet fly up and over his back which caused the mud on Hojo's shoes to fly at Kagome's face. Kagome began to cry slightly harder. A teacher ran over and took Hojo away, and called Kagome's mother to take Kagome home.

Kagome knew this wasn't the end. She knew, because she wanted revenge... Kagome sat in her large green van and randomly yelled out, "**_FOR THE SANDWITCH!_**" And shoved her fist through the air in a heroic pose.

The next day Kagome's grandmother, who had been living with them for the past 8 years had to move far far away to a nursing home accross town. Sure Kagome would be able to see her anytime she wanted to, but she would never be able to have her grandmother's famous sandwitches again...

(End flashback)

* * *

In present time, Kagome found herself tearing up. "Grandmother's sandwitches..." She mumbled out. Hojo had been holding a small box which heald something...well, Kagome actually had no idea what was in the box. Kagome whiped her eyes, and looked up at Hojo. "Hey! What's in the box, hm?" She said with an evil smile on her face. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt the urge to beat Hojo to a pulp. 

Suddenly Kagome heard a faint whisper in the background the sounded like a some sort of hiss that said, "_He'll be first to go_..." But Kagome ignored it. What could it be anway? Kagome blinked, and saw Hojo with his hands out-stretched infront of himself as if indicating that Kagome must take the box. Glancing at the box Kagome could tell it must be holding some type of food item inside. Kagome glanced up at Hojo, then at the box again. Hojo. Box. Hojo. Box. Hojo...Box. HOJO! ... "What is it?" Kagome asked.

Hojo looked at the box and then to Kagome. "It's a present. An apology present..." Kagome cocked her head. "Apology...? Apologizing for what...?" She asked. But really. The sandwitch incident happened 7 years ago, and there was nothing else that had happened between then both besides that sandwitch incident because after that Hojo, had seemed very distant up until Highschool.

Hojo grinned weakly. "A-an a-a-apology present for..."

Kagome swore that if it was an apology present for the sandwitch incident, she would grab the box, and slam the door in Hojo's face. That, or she would...

And then Hojo yelled out, "An apology present for destroying your sandwitch 7 years ago!" Kagome blinked. "Hojo...I'm sorry...Well, no not really." That said, Kagome grabbed the box, shoved Hojo down, and slammed the door. "Now lets see what's in this..." Kagome sat at her kitchen table, and opened up the box ever so slowly just waiting for something, like a rabid hamster, to jump out and attack her. But opening it Kagome found something much much worse.

"**OH MY**-- What is this, a sick **JOKE**!" Inside the box was a hand. It looked fake, but the stench told her otherwise. Kagome plugged her nose and closed up the box, and then ran to the front door opened it and threw the box to the ground. Kagome looked up at Hojo, who, surprisingly, was _STILL_ sitting where Kagome shoved him down. "Is this your idea of a gross joke? There's a smelly old hand in there!" Kagome yelled at Hojo and then retreated into her house and closed the door.

Hojo blinked and looked at the box. He scooted over towards it and picked it up. Inside of it was crushed up chocolate chip butter milk cookies. "I was sure that I covered up the sour like smell of the butter milk! I even got milkshakes to taste one!" Milkshakes was Hojo's male Shitzu. You thought it was a girl, didn't you, you silly little viewers?

"They are supposed to be healthy for you. They were sugar free too! Oh no! She must have been alergic to butter milk! I'll have to rush home and make bean starch cupcakes instead! And I'll even add artificial sweeteners!" With that said, Hojo rushed home to make yet ANOTHER apology...thing.

Kagome blew her nose to get the gross smell out faster. Had Hojo really just been some big jerk who wanted to make Kagome's life a living Dentist office! That must have been it. "I'm bored." Kagome said with a sigh.'Maybe I should go read the red book...Nah...' Kagome stood in the middle of her family room while tapping her chin. "Hey, I know! I'll go to get a video from the movie store!" She said happily. Kagome slipped on her shoes and headed out the door.

It wasn't that long of a walk to the movie store. Just a couple blocks. So Kagome was there in no time. She opened the door to the building and walked inside. Kagome remembered coming to this store since she was a little girl. Kagome walked to her favorite section: Horror!

Horror has always Kagome's favorite. One time when she was 7, Kagome found a movie called "Ringu" in her mother's top drawer. She secretly watched it and she loved it! So much hate! So much passion! She _HATED_ the characters, but she _LOVED_ the story! Why would her mother hide such a thing?

Kagome smiled at the memory and stared at all the movies on the shelf. Lots of them were ones Kagome had already seen. She had somehow talked her mother into letting her see some rated R movies after Kagomr turned 8. So most of these films were old news to her. "Hmm... I haven't seen The Grudge in a while..." It was pretty scary, but Kagome didn't like the fact that everyone died. And she laughed threw most of it. I mean, what was up with the woman making freaky frog sounds? Was that supposed to be scary? Kagome shook her head with a grin.

She saw that movie when she was 10. It was fun to watch, but she had such strange dreams for a while she would question herself about watching it. On the shelf behind Kagome was movies for smaller children. She never could understand why the childrens films were right behind the horror section...

* * *

(Flashback) 

Kagome's mother walked into the video store checkout counter and grabbed the manager by the collar. "Put the childrens films right behind the horror films so I can sleep with hope in my heart that my child will give up horror films and be **normal** again!" She yelled.

The manager looked quite freaked out, but nodded quickly just the same.

(End flashback.)

* * *

Kagome shook her head. She would never have a movie picked out before her mother came home at this rate. So she stood back and decided to pick out the movie the stood out the most. Kagome covered her eyes and spun around once. Uncovering her eyes Kagome noticed that the tape that stood out the most was... 

"Barney: The return of the killer snow man?" Kagome asked herself. "What's that doing there?" Kagome grabbed the tape and saw that this tape...

"Should be put in the adult section! Oh my _gosh_!" She said shoving the tape in between some random tapes on the adult shelf. "Eeew...gross..." She said. She turned around, and saw that the second tape that stood out the most was... a red tape. It stood alone without a cover. Kagome walked over to the tape and picked it up. She suddenly felt compelled to watch it. There was no writing on it, so Kagome didn't know what was on it or what it was about. "I'll get...this one.." She said to herself.

She walked over to the checkout counter and placed the tape infront of the checkout man. "Excuse me, but, what tape is this?" Kagome asked him. The man looked at the counter and then back up at Kagome. "Pardon me ma'am, but there ain't a tape there." Kagome blinked. Why had she not predicted this? "Yeah, there is a tape there." Kagome said, in a way, hoping that the tape would somehow allow itself to be seen by this man.

The man sighed and said calmly, "My mother told me this day would come. She said some crazy chick at the school she works at wanted to checkout some crazy red book, and there weren't no book there. She told me to never mess with the crazies." He said with a bored expression planted firmly on his face. Wow. So that old hag was his mother? ... How old was this guy, 40!

"Eeeeyeah...so... if you can't see it, then I can just...take it?" Kagome said.

"Nope. Soooorry." He replied. "_WHAT_! B-but...you can't even_ SEE_ it... So, why can't I just take it!" Kagome yelled. "Because if I let you do that, then the buzzer over there would beep, and then I would get in trouble." He said. Kagome sighed. This guy sure was dumb. He thinks he could get in trouble over an invisible tape? Tch! But then Kagome slowly smirked. She had an idea. "So, if I don't have a tape, then the machine wont sence it?" Kagome said. "Duh. Are you dumb or something...?" The man said. "Oh...no, not at all. You see, I'm not holding a tape, see?" Kagome lied. She was really holding the tape on her hand, balancing it as best she could without the red video falling.

The man stared at her as she walked out of the store slowly. It looked like he still couldn't see that tape. That's good...Then suddenly a sharp beeping sound rang through the building and Kagome decided to make a run for it.

"No. Stop. Wait." The man said, still holding his bored expression.

"It doesn't sound like he is being too enthusiastic about this... Thank you Lord!" Kagome said while running for her house.

Once she arrived, she locked the doors and windows, and checked the clock. It was 4:30 PM. Where was her brother and grandpa? Kagome placed the red tape on the sofa, and walked towards the phone. Maybe she would give them a call.

"Hmm? There are 3 messages..." Kagome clicked the play button on the answering machine.

""Message number 1. **4:23** PM...: _Hello Kagome. This is your mother. I'm calling from miss Creden's house! I just wanted to tell you that Sota and Grandpa are going to be with me for the rest of the day! I've already called Mr. and Mrs. Takanaka to come check up on you later today, so if you hear a knock at the door, it should be them! I love you sweety! Talk to you soon!_  
-click- Message end.""

Kagome blinked. Crap. Mom was coming home later than planned? And she asked...the Takanaka's... Kagome didn't know why, but she always somewhat hated the Takanaka's. They sent their 5 year old son to boarding school, they have no sugar in the house, they don't have any pets, and their house looks as though it is caged in so nobody can even step past the front gate!

Kagome shook her head. "Oh well. I'll deal with them in my own way. Next message!" She said while pushing the play button to hear the second message.

""Message number 2. **4:26** PM...: _Hey Kagome! It's almost 4:30... I think I'll head over to your house at about 10 to 5! Oh, by the way, this is Mr. Takanaka! Psht! As if you didn't know! Well, see you then darlin'! Buh Bye!  
_-click- Message end.""

Kagome twitched and shivered. "I hate that guy..." He always called her darlin' or sweety pie. An occational "sweet pee" would come out, but that was only if he really wanted or was glad to see her. It was nice of him to think of her as a daughter, but sometimes Kagome just HAD to wonder... What was this guy plotting? "My gosh...next message!" Kagome said, pushing the play button.

""Message number 3. **4:36** PM..."..._Watch the tape_...  
-click- Message...e...nd...""

Kagome stared at the machine, eyes wide. It said the message was at 4:36...? Kagome looked at the clock again. It said that it was 4:40 pm. But the message came at...and the clock said... Did that mean that in between Kagome listening to the new messages, somebody made a call? But that didn't make sence! Kagome cocked her head. At 4:30 Kagome saw there were 3 new messages. One was at 4:23, one was at 4:26, and that last one was at 4:36. But it said 3... and...

"This is too confusing..." Kagome mumbled covering her face slightly. Peeking through her fingers she said, "But what freaked me out the most is that... That last message that was telling me to watch a tape... Was it refering to the tape I got earlier...? Or maybe...I just don't know. But I'm gonna see what's on the tape all the same!" Kagome said suddenly motivated.

She trotted over to her couch and picked up the tape, and then slid it into her VCR. She had never seen a red tape before, but she had seen orange and white, so this wasn't anything special...

Or was it?

Kagome sat in her favorite fat brown chair, and slumped back, ready to watch whatever was on the tape. But after what showed up on the screen, Kagome couldn't help but wonder. Was she ready?

What appeared on the screen was a white room. And inside the room was a black wooden chair. That was all. What kind of a movie was this? Suddenly, a boy walked onto the screen. It was that same boy from her nightmares. Kagome's eyes widened and then just to make sure this wasn't a dream, she pinched herself really hard. Kagome winced. '_Ow_!' She thought. '_This is no dream. But if this isn't...then what about the others?_' Kagome stared at the boy on the screen with wide eyes.

She could feel pain or comfort in all of her dreams since she opened up that...

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Red...Book..." She said softly, her voice had a slight tremble to it. She sat up and stared deeply into the tv. The boy was walking closer. Closer and closer until his face was lookinmg straight forward, but not into the camera. His face was up to the camera, but it almost seemed like he was staring at something other than the camera lens. Suddenly Kagome knew this tape was no ordinary tape. It was evil.

"Why am I all of a sudden getting flashes of different scenes in my mind from Ringu and The Grudge mixed together?" Kagome asked herself out loud. Kagome would have rushed to take out the video tape if what was on the screen wasn't...Kagome gulped. "L-life s-s-size..." She stuttered out. She wanted to stand up, but she felt that she couldn't move. She felt stiff. Kagome began to panic. She didn't know what this was, but this had to be some kind of practical joke. "Ok guys you can pop out and yell **_GOTCHA_** now!" Kagome yelled into the air.

But something told her this wasn't a joke, although the other part so wanted to believe it was. Kagome looked back at the tv. "Where's the boy?" Kagome whispered. Suddenly Kagome felt her house begin to rumble, as though an earthquake had suddenly come. Kagome yelped in surprise but at the same time fear. She saw things from the counter begin to fall to the ground with a loud crash. "What's going on!" She yelled. She looked all around, and then spotted her window and looked out. "Why isn't anything out there moving...?" She asked nobody in particular with very wide eyes. Kagome suddenly noticed that her tv was perfectly still. "What the he--"

And then the screen went black, and, for a moment, all had stopped. Sound, movement, everything. And then finally she noticed a hand begin to reach out from her tv. First it started off as finger tips which heald very long claws. Next she had the view of a full hand, and then a body started to rapidly come out of the tv. Kagome pressed her back against her chair, and gasped loudly. The boy was coming out of the tv...Kagome screamed and the boy shot his head towards her. The look in his eyes was desturbing. They were pure evil. And then she heard him say in a harsh tone,

"**I'm back**..." And then he put on an extremely horrific grin. Kagome stopped screaming when he said that. He was...back...?

"...What...?" Kagome said, hardly able to get her words out.

Then, faster than Kagome could blink, he stood and disappeared. And Kagome sat in her favorite chair right in the middle of a very...messy...house. She slowly looked over to the clock. It was 4:50. "Hey, wasn't that the time that Mr. Takanaka was supposed to--" Suddenly Kagome heard a sharp scream. It sounded like a woman was in trouble! Kagome sat there for about a minute, and then stood up and ran to her front door only to see that the door was wide open, and Mr. Takanaka was lying on the front porch sliced all over his arms and legs, and completely split in two and was in a large puddle of his own blood.

His limbs were cut in such a way that Kagome could see his bones. Muscle was still attached to many of them. The blood kept pouring out like a small waterfall letting it's liquid flow into it's stream. His face looked distorted. It looked as though it had been frozen in a shocked and utterly horrified expression, and it scared Kagome. Blood was splattered on the front door, and on everything else near Mr. Takanaka that was nearby.

Kagome's face paled. This guy...Mr. Takanaka was...dead..._very_ dead.Kagome covered her mouth hoping that it would help her to not throw up. She slammed the door shut and ran up to her room and covered herself. She may have hated that man but he didn't deserve to die such a horrible death... Kagome could feel a tear make it's way down her cheek. Thinking back, she never really considered how much fear she had go through her body during those past 15 minutes.

Kagome burried her face deep in her pillow. "I-" Sniff. "-never want-" Huff. Hic. "-something like-" Cough. Sniff. "-that to happen ag-g-gain...!" Kagome yelled out and began to cry. It was truly, _TRULY_ a horrifying experience. Watching that evil thing come out from the tv, witnessing the death of her neighbor...all of it...

Knock knock knock!

Kagome's eyes shot open, and she looked up quickly. Who was at the door? She felt like she wanted to stay under her covers and wait for the person to leave... if it even was a person--

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_.

Kagome uncovered herself, and walked slowly over to her window, pulling back the curtains so she could peek out, Kagome couldn't get a clear view of who was at her door. She walked away from the window, and looked towards her door. And again the door was hit. But this time it was louder.

**_BAM. BAM. BAM_**.

Man, this person must really want her attention. Kagome walked out of her room slowly and glanced down at the front door.

_**BAM. BAM BAM!**_

This person was starting to freak Kagome out. Why not just yell your name? Kagome wouldn't open the door for just _ANY_one. What if it was a burgler?

_**BAM BAM BAM!**_

Kagome knew she would have to answer it sooner or later. She was too afraid of what might happen if the person were to bust down the door themselves. She cleared her throat and yelled, "Wh...Who is it!" She felt that if she were to yell any louder, her voice would crack, and then she would be showing that she was in a weak state. But what she heard next shocked her. Deeply.

"Hey sweet pee, it's Mr. Takanaka!" Said the person.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. It was Mr...Takanaka? But...she saw his body! He was dead! **Very** dead! She knew that unless by some miracle he probably would have never been able to come back!

"You gonna open the door for me darlin'?" He sounded ok. Didn't sound dead at all. Kagome put on a small sickly smile and replied, "Y-yes! I'm coming Mr. Takanaka!" Kagome said and began trotting down the stairs. She reached the front door and opened it and standing there, to her disbelief, was Mr. Takanaka!

"Sweety pie, I told you to call me dad or at least call me Uncle Rei!" He said with a grin. Mr. Takanaka wasn't skinny, but he wasn't fat either. He was sort of a mix between a fat man and a strong woman. He was also a lot taller than Kagome. By about 4 inches. His hair was light brown and his eyes were black. If you asked Kagome, that was just a little creepy. "Your alive!" Was the first thing Kagome found herself saying. "Alive and well might I add!" He said with a laugh. "Why would I be dead?" He said holding his arms open to give her a big hug.

Kagome heald her hand out to shake hands instead, but he hugged her anyway. ...about 2 full minutes had passed. "Um, heh, you can let go of me down." Kagome said with a nervous smile. You must realize that even though you may think this man is nice, Kagome didn't like him at all. So imagine what she must feel like, hugging a man that wants her to call him dad that she has only seen about 10 times in her life. That may seem like a while to you, but to Kagome, it was meaningless. He only even said "_Hi_!" to her, and then talked with his wife and her mother for hours, but then about the 6th time she'd seen him, this time it wasn't just a "_Hi_!".

He actually hugged her. It was embarrassing, and weird. He always hugged her longer than most, and seemed to talk to her and only about herself for hours! It got annoying and a bit weird after the third time. This was Kagome's 11th time seeing him. And, once again, no matter how many times Kagome would put out her hand, he would hug her instead.

2 full minutes later...

"Mr. Takanaka, you can let go of me now." Kagome said, pushing him away slightly. "Kagome, I have a confession to make..." Kagome's eyes grew wide when she heard him begin to speak. "...Kagome, sweet heart, from the first time I laid eyes on you, I've loved you more than a man could ever love..." Kagome gulped. "L-like a daughter, correct?" Kagome asked. "No...more than that." Then Kagome could feel him pull away from her, enough so that she was still heald in his smelly arms, but anough so that she could look at his beet read sweaty face.

"Kagome, I love you. I love you more than I love my own wife!" After that said, Kagome **KNEW** this guy had some sort of mental issue. Kagome's face paled. What was **_WRONG_** with this guy! "Kagome, I'll do anything for you! _ANY_thing! If you'll just be my wife!" He said, and began to lean down to kiss Kagome, but Kagome put her hand up to block it. "Look, I don't like you the way you like me, ok? No I will _**NOT**_ be your wife! You and your wife have been married for over 31 years! And I am not about to give away my first kiss to a 52 year old man!" Kagome yelled. She was feeling faint, and was currently, very pale. It took almost all of her strength to tell this guy that she meant it.

Considering what happened to her earlier, she would be very surprised if she collapsed within the next 5 minutes!

"But Kagome, sweety pie! I love you! More than life and more than my wife! Please! PLEASE!" He yelled. He seemed somewhat desperate. A little more so than Kagome could imagine. It was...pretty scary. "Kagome!" He yelled, and then hugged onto her tighter. "I will never let you go! Never in my whole life!" He yelled shutting his eyes tightly.

Ok. This was "_touching_" and all...well, no not really. It was actually kind of weird, and quite frankly, Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe. "Get away from me!" Kagome yelled pushing him away, and then slapping him across the face. "Leave me alone! I don't like you the way you like me! Get that through your head!" Kagome yelled sternly. She couldn't take this anymore, she felt horrible inside. She felt like she could never trust anyone again, but really! He was 52 years old, and Kagome was 16! It would _NEVER_ work, and Kagome _NEVER_ liked this guy! And she wasn't about to!

Kagome stepped away from the man, and pressed her back against the wall. Crap. Trapped! Mr. Takanaka began to walk closer to her. "Kagome, I **NEED** you to marry me!" He said. He was old, sweaty, and red. "What are you talking about! You are already happily married! Go home! I can take care of myself!" Kagome said, and then ran forward, around the stair case and towards the family room. "Kagome! No! Wait!" Kagome ran faster.

She slid on the tile floor, and ran over to the VCR. It had to be the video tape! Things were fine till she brought it home! Kagome took it out, and turned to go to the front door, but standing in her way was Mr. Takanaka. "Please Kagome! I love you! Age doesn't matter! It's our love that counts!" He yelled. Kagome twitched. "But...there is 1 _BIG _problem! **_I-HATE-YOU_**!" Kagome yelled and then ran around the opposite half of the stair case again, and ran towards the front door.

Kagome slipped on her shoes, and ran out. She hadn't even bothered to close the door. She knew that-that guy would close it. 'Cause that guy was like that. He was a very anal 52 year old man. Kagome ran down the street thanking God that the video store was only a couple blocks away. In the distance, not too far away, she could hear Mr. Takanaka yelling for her to stop because they were both deeply in love. What a strange mental man.

Kagome turned the street corner, and ran inside the video store. She ran into the horror section and slipped the tape back where it belonged. Away from her. She hid there for a while, and waited till she heard Mr. Takanaka running down the street just outside the building yelling Kagome's name. Was this what it was like to be famous? Or just insanely loved by a mental 52 year old?

She sighed a deep breath, glad that the worst was over. Or so she thought. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around Kagome saw a little girl that looked to be about Souta's age. She had short dirty blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She must have been American, because she couldn't remember the last time she saw a person with blue eyes in Japan. Let alone blone hair.

"Y-yes?" Kagome said. The little girl grinned and said, "Hi! I'm Natalie! I have a quick little question! If you were going to rent one of these movies, which ones would you get?" Kagome looked at both the tapes. One looked like it had rabid alien people on it that read: "Teletubies: The revenge of Tinkey-winkey!" And the other read: "Sesame Street: Elmo meets the Gremlins!".

Kagome twitched at both names. They both looked like aweful movies. But she replied just the same. "Uhh...honestly, I would choose...umm...I-I would choose... uh...th-that o-one?" She said pointing at the Teletubies one. The little girl grinned wider. "Thanks! I thought that I should get that one too!" She said. Behind her, Kagome saw somebody peeking from behind the movie shelf. It was...it...it was...

"It's...h-h-h-him..." Kagome said with wide eyes and a pale face. The little girl cocked her head, and turned around. "Nobodies there. Who were you looking at ma'am?" Asked the girl. Kagome blinked, and suddenly the boy was gone. She shook her head and said, "N...no one. It's fine." She said smiling meekly at the little girl. Then the little girl nodded and started walking to the checkout counter while humming a happy tune. But before she passed Kagome fully, she looked at somebody who was apperantly standing right behind Kagome without Kagome even knowing it. "Hey mister!" She said, and then continued one her way.

Did Kagome dare turn around?

Yes. She did.

Kagome slowly turned her head around and standing there was...!

"Some mail man renting a video?" Kagome said with a sigh. This had been a very tough day. She didn't know how she could have taken it all. Kagome walked out of the video store and stood on the side walk for a moment. She looked at her watch, which sat happily on her left wrist, and saw that it was about 5:54 pm. "It's been a long day." Kagome said to herself, and she began to slowly walk home.

She reached her front door and was surprised to see that it was still wide open. She cocked her head, and warily walked inside, closing the door behind her. "Hello?" She said walking through the hallway. "Mom? You home early? ...again?" She asked, hoping nobody would answer. As she entered the family room, she noticed something different about it. It was either that fact that the tv was on with a blue screen, or the fact that the place looked trashed.

"What the--!" Kagome said in surprise. What had happened! The whole place was turned upside down! Kagome suddenly heard noise coming from upstairs. It sounded like foot steps, and loud crashes. Kagome ran over to the kitchen cabinets, and pulled a rolling pin out from one of them. This would do nicely.

Then Kgaome began to walk up the stairs.

Upstairs, inside Kagome's room, a black and white blur circled the room at a rapid speed. Everything was falling over. The bed was flipped, and the closet was torn out and the bathroom was smashed up.

Kagome reached the top of the stairs, and walked over towards her room. As she walked over, she noticed that Souta's room as well as her mothers and her grandfathers rooms were torn to bits. Had a burgler entered the house? She thought as she reached the front of her door. She slowly reached over towards the doors knob while listening to all the crashes in her room. Once her hand touched the door knob, all the sound stopped. Kagome heald her breath wondering what she should do. Should she open the door, or should she walk away and call the police?

Call the police, she decided. But her hand did otherwise. It twisted the knob and swung open the door. Kagome heald out the rolling pin, ready to face the intruder. In the middle of her room she saw...

"You..." Kagome said. She began to shake violently. This guy really scared her. He was some sort of demon. But it was almost as though he was more evil than some. He made her...see...things. "What do you want from me...?" She found herself asking. She had been facing his back. He was wearing the same things he wore in the film and in her dreams. Black and white. And as his head turned to face her, she saw that his eyes were blood red.

"Just like what Kagamei wrote..." Kagome whispered, eyes wide. The boy seemed to react strongly to what she had just said. Then Kagome found herself being heald up in the air by her collar. "What did you just say?" His voice was low, and at the end of his sentence he had a bit of a growl added to it. Kagome began to sweat, which, in her eyes, just made things worse. "I...I...um...I...uh...I...I...I s-s-said...j-j-j-j-j-just l-like K-K-K-K-Kag-g-g-g-gam-mei wr-wr-wr-wr-wro..te..." Kagome replied. She felt her head begin to spin. She could breathe right, and this guy holding her up wasn't helping at all.

"Kagamei...I remember her. And all the OTHERS." He said, his gaze not leaving hers. He didn't even blink!

Kagome swallowed, but she couldn't swallow right because she felt as though there were a lump in her throat. "O...others..?" She asked him. He smirked evily. "Yes." He said. "Others." He tightened his grip on her collar. "I had such fun...spending time with them." He said, still smirking, and then his eyes became psychotic. "I had fun with them all. Although I don't think they liked me much. See, they all acted the way you are right now whenever they only saw my hands." Kagome gulped.

What did he mean? "Did...d-d-did you...k-k-k-kill th-them...? ...M-maybe?" The boy never changed his expression, but instead of a smirk, he put on an evil grin. "Maybe..." He said throwing her to the ground. "They all took my book. And they all payed the price it takes to steal my book. Do you know which book that is?" He asked her in a mocking tone. "Here. I'll give you a hint. It's about the size of my hand... and it's the color of your blood." He said. Now he looked even more psychotic.

Kagome's eyes grew wider. The red book...that was...his...? So...this was...this...

"I know you have it girl. I know you do. You could hand it over to me now, and pay the price, or you can not hand it over to me, and...pay the price." He said cracking his knuckles. Kagome felt like she just wanted to wake up from another dream. Another dream. Was this another dream? "This isn't another dream wench. None of them really were dreams to begin with. You were just in...MY world." He growled out. He then took the stance which looked like he was about to jumped at her and slash her to bits.

"You can read my thoughts?" Kagome asked pale in the face.

The boy frowned eyes still psycho. "No. But the question was asked 5 other times." He said grinning evily once again. Kagome could feel her lip trembling. Was she going to die? She didn't know.

Suddenly Kagome could here somebody call her name.

"Kagome! We're hom--**_OH MY GOODNESS WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE_**!"

"Mom...!" Kagome breathed out.

The boy looked towards the door and cursed and then looked back to Kagome. "INUYASHA." He said. Kagome cocked her head. "H-huh?" She said. "That is my name. Remember it for you will be hearing it..._QUITE_ often." He smirked and then dashed out through Kagom'e broken window without a fragment of a second to be spared. Kagome could hear foot steps coming up the stairs and suddenly her mother appeared in the door way.

"Kagome what _HAPPENED!_" She yelled. It was scary when Kagome's mother got angry. But...Inu...ya-sha was...much scarier.

Kagome let out a small sigh and then fainted.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her eyes. What time was it? She turned on the light of her digital watch and it read: 3:44 AM. Kagome blinked. She felt so tired and yet so awake all of a sudden. Then she remembered... Kagome sat up straight.

The boy!

She looked around her room. She could not see anything, but she knew it must be trashed. She could feel it. And her window was patched up with wooden boards. Kagome sighed. She had wished it was just all a large nightmare, but she also couldn't. Kagome layed back down and covered herself with her big fluffy quilt. Then she heard a voice...

"Hello...wench...hahahahahaha...!" It said. It sounded just like him...that boy. She suddenly felt a strike of fear sear through her body and she covered her head with her quilt.

Kagome lay in bed, trembling. "Leave me alone. Leave me alone. _LEAVE ME ALONE_." She said. Her eyes began to tear up.  
Then, she heard out of the pitch black darkness, somebody whisper in her ear, almost tounting her, "I only want the book. And I am not going to leave you alone until it, and everything that came with it, are _MINE_."

* * *

**A/N**: Really really long chapter! And it only took me two days to write it:o But seriously...WHERE IN THE WORLD DO I GET SO MUCH FRIGGIN FREE TIME! Ahem...anyways... please review. I look forward to all reviews! Sure I'll curse at you if you flame me, but that's fine:D Please review. They really encourage me to write faster! If I get up to 10 more reviews, I'll consider having the next chapter done by maybe...next week? XD Hope you enjoyed it:) Bye bye:o

_**Shatsui**_


	5. Red Disk

**A/N**: Haven't updated in a little while. o.o I got a lot of reviews, and I thank you all for it. XD I thought they were nice. :p There was one person, I think Ichihiro, who just said, "O...M...G..." I wanted to know if that was a GOOD thing, or a BAD thing. XD

**Author: Shatsui**

**Beta-reader: Insane-san**

**Got ideas from: My head!**

**Rated: PG-13 for bloody scenes, description of gore, and some weird dude.**

**Genre: Horror, Humor, Ramance.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters created my Rumiko. But I own this story and that is ALL that matters, ne:o

**Chapter 5: _Red disk_**.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning with a large headache. Her head was spinning, and so she assumed she had a fever. '_I had the weirdest dream last night..._' Kagome thought, which only caused her head to hurt more. She slowly began to remember bits and peices of her so-called "dream". "Let me see..." Kagome began. "It...it had...a racoon dog? Y-yeah...And...Something about peacock feathers...Oh well." Kagome said with a weak smile. 

She entered the kitchen, and opened the medicine drawer, then pulled out a thermometer. Kagome washed it off and stuck it inside her mouth. After about a minute, she heard it begin to beep. Kagome took it out and looked at it. "..." Kagome's eyes widened a bit. "This has to be wrong. Yeah, it's probably broken!" Kagome said. The thermometer read that Kagome's temperature was 108.7 fahrenheit. Kagome felt her head and then ran to the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!" Kagome screamed. She was white as a ghost, and she looked exactly like an old woman. Her face was very dry and cracked in the skin, and pieces even began to fall off her face. Kagome touched her face and screamed again. She bumped into the wall, causing her to hit the light switch and turn off the lights. Kagome breathed heavily, and then turned it back on. She looked up and saw her face was completely normal. She breathed a sigh, and began to turn around to leave, when shebacked into somebody.

Kagome gulped and turned her headaround. Standing there was...

"Heh, heh... **Boo**."

...Inuyasha.

Kagome screamed once again and grabbed at the door knob to try and escape, but her wrists were caught by the demon. Her face was jerked towards the boy's, and he said, "You know, I really want my book back." He said with an evil grin upon his face. Kagome breathed in and out quickly. She couldn't help it, she breathed quickly when she was scared or nervous. "Aw, what's the matter? Is the dead-girl-walking scared?" Inuyasha mocked. Kagome twitched and tried to break her wrists free.

"Let me..._Go_!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha looked up in the air and gave a loud obnoxious laugh. Then he faced Kagome. "Sorry wench, I can't do that. You see, today a little friend of mine is coming over to play, and well, I gotta be here the whole time, 'cause he wants my little red book." He finished with a psychotic grin.

Kagome grimaced. She yanked her wrist, but still could not break freel. "If you let me go, I'll give you your book." Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped all movement and stared at Kagome. He seemed shocked at first, but then he became amused. "You'll hand it over, just like that? No, no, no, no, no...you see, it doesn't work that way. It can't be done in the snap of a finger, wench." Kagome gulped. "Wh-why n-not..?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha smirked.

"Because if you did, I'd have to kill you _NOW_ instead of _LATER_." He said, his smirk widening into a grin. Kagome jerked her wrists really hard and was released. She ran out of the bathroom and up into her bedroom. She stopped short of the stairs because she felt a light breeze fly swiftly past her left leg.

Kagome looked down at her leg, and then up the stairs. Standing at the top, leaning over the rail, was Inuyasha. "Hey, stupid!" He called out to Kagome, grinning. Kagome glared at him and began to sweat. She then ran down those bits of steps and ran into her family room. Yet again, she felt a small breeze brush past her, and when she looked up, yet again was Inuyasha standing in front of her. "Hey wench, feeling a little slow, are we? But hey, it might just be all in your head!" Inuyasha mused. Kagome stomped her foot in frusteration.

"Eek, aah, ooh, I'm terrified." Said Inuyasha in a bored tone. Kagome huffed, more angry than scared, and turned to run out the front door. She began to run over, and when she opened the door, sure enough the breeze was felt, and Kagome slammed the door and locked it up tight. She let out a sigh of releif and a small laugh. "Glad that's done with." She said. As Kagome walked towards her family room, she noticed a red disk laying on her carpet in front of the book shelf. "What's that?" Kagome asked herself out loud. She walked over and picked it up. She knew it was a red disk, but what was on it, Kagome hadn't a clue.

"What if it's exactly like the red video?" Kagome asked, remembering the terrifying moment when Inuyasha slithered out of the television set. She mentally twitched and wondered if this was just another way for Inuyasha to get into her house. She pondered for a moment, and then stuck it on a high shelf quickly, and ran over to her favorite chair. Kagome bobbed her right leg up and down until the muscles felt funny, and then she sighed.

"What am I thinking? He's gone now! Nothing horrible could possibly happen!" But oh, how wrong she was. Kagome leaned herself into the back of her chair and flipped on the TV.

_"Hello, we are coming to you live from Tokyo University, where eight people just dropped dead for no apparent reason! Yes, you heard right, folks. A gust of wind came by, and then they all dropped dead! We have some footage from just moments ago with one of the witnesses! Take a look!"_

**_"Beware the wind! BEWARE THE WIIIIND!"_**

_"And there you have it folks! Beware the wind! I suggest you lock all your doors and windows, and make sure that all your family members are safe at home! Thank you, and have a safe eveni---GAAAAAAAAAHCK!"_

Kagome watched in horror as a large gust of wind blew by, and the man flew forward onto the camera lense. Blood splattered all over, and then the camera fell sideways onto the ground. Kagome's mouth was gaped open slightly as she saw both the news reporter and the camera man lying on the ground, dead. Lifeless. Deceased. Gone.

"What the heck is going o--" Kagome was cut off.

_"Keh... Is it still on! Ha...ahahaha...AHA..AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"_

Kagome suddenly saw a very unfriendly face appear on the screen.

_"Hey, KAGOME! See what happens when you make me leave? See what I do to the stupid little ants that wander aimlessly around your stupid little city!"_

Kagome gaped at the television. "N--no...Why me...? WHY **ME**?" Kagome yelled. She watched as Inuyasha...The filth filled Inuyasha, laughed menacingly at her through the camera. "Wait a minute...If he could get through the TV one time...Can he come through another ti-" Kagome was cut short when she heard Inuyasha speak.

_"Hey Kagome, in case you're wonderin'...I can come through the little stupid glass screen of yours only through a red video tape. You SHOULD be knowing what tape I am reffering to, yes?"_

Gosh, Kagome hated this guy. She nodded slowly never letting her eyes leave the TV. Then she saw Inuyasha smirk. "Good!" Kagome twitched mentally. Could he see her? Kagome stood up, walked over to the TV, and slapped it. Inuyasha just sat there with an emotionless face. _"Hey girl, are you STUPID or something?"_ Kagome spit her tongue out at the tv. _"Oh yeah, that's great, Kagome. Acting like a five-year-old'll get you a boyfriend REAL fast."_ He said in a bored tone. Kagome glared. "What do _YOU_ care if I get a boyfriend or **not**!" She yelled.

Inuyasha put his fist under his chin. _"I **don't** care! That's just bloody it!"_ Then Inuyasha grinned. Kagome smacked her hand over her face and let it slide down. Staring at the TV for another minute without a word, Kagome finally noticed something. "H-hey..." Kagome said. She began bringing her finger up to point at him. Inuyasha grinned. _"Wh-what?"_ Inuyasha said in a mocking tone and then laughed into the air. Kagome blinked. "Your...Your eyes..." She began. Inuyasha slowly widened his eyes. "Your eyes are _GOLD_!" She finished wtih a yell.

Inuyasha grinned. _"Yeah, so? You gonna tell me that they're hot now?"_ He mocked. Kagome glared at the TV. "No! I just noticed that they aren't red anymore! So, what does it mean, are you less powerful now?" Inuyasha smiled wickedly. _"Nope..."_ He replied slowly. Kagome winced. "Th-then wha-what?" She stuttered. _"Th-then wha-what? Are you just retarded or did the doctor smack you too hard when you were born!"_ He yelled and then began laughing loudly at his own joke.

Kagome fumed and slapped the tv real hard. Inuyasha stopped laughing. For a second. Then he started up again. _"You really ARE stupid! BWUAHAHAHAHAA!"_ He probably didn't care, but what he was saying was hurting Kagome's feelings. And his laugh was really annoying. Kagome felt her eyes begin to sting, and then she sniffled a bit. Inuyasha stopped laughing immediately._ "H-hey, what do you think you're doin'!"_

Kagome sniffled again, and then felt tears running down her face. She didn't realize it up until now, but she must have been holding in a lot of stress and just now she was probably about to break down. Kagome covered her hands over her eyes and began to sob. _"What the---!"_ Inuyasha scooted backwards a bit and stared at Kagome with wide eyes. _"Stop that!"_ Kagome sobbed harder. _"Can't you plug your frickin' nose to make it stop or something!" _He yelled out.

Kagome whiped tears from her eyes, but they just kept flowing. "B-b-but...y-you h-h-hurt my f-f-f-f-f-feelings!" Kagome sobbed out, and then covered her eyes again. Inuyasha stared in shock. _"CRAP!"_ He yelled. he stood up quickly and began to kick the camera violently. _"BREAK ALREADY!"_ He yelled at the camera. He picked it up and began smashing it against the two men, trying his hardest to break it into pieces.

Kagome looked up from her sobs and then stared at the tv. What was this guy doing? She sat there and watched him for a while. The camera swung up and smashed one of the mens backs and then it began to get thrown at another mans legs. It was making Kagome a bit dizzy. Kagome whiped as many tears away from her eyes as she could and then watched as Inuyasha tried to kill the camera.

She then saw Inuyasha throw the camera through the air real hard, and it went flying through the air. Kagome felt almost as if Inuyasha had been smashing herself around because she was watching it all live through her television. It finally hit a tree and crashed to the ground, pointing itself to the sky. "That was some show..." Kagome said to herself out loud. She watched the TV closely and saw a bird fly overhead, and a few squirrels run here and there. It was almost like a relaxing nature documentary.

Kagome ran upstairs quickly and grabbed her pillow and quilt. Maybe she could take a nap in front of the TV while listening to the sounds of nature without having to be outside. Kagome set up a small mat in front of the TV that she got from a large opening in her coffee table that sat in the middle of her family room. She then put her quilt on top of the mat and lay down on her pillow while watching the TV.

After about fifteen minutes, Kagome found herself drifting into sleep. She awoke nearly seven minutes later when she heard a grunting-like noise coming from her TV. Kagome sat up, and stared at her TV. What was the noise? Suddenly, Kagome saw a large snout sniff the camera lense. "What...the...heck...?" Kagome said to no one in particular. A large scale-covered hand knocked over the camera pointing it, not up, but straight forward.

Kagome's eyes were wide and she was just waiting for something to happen. Good, bad, she didn't care. What was that thing? She blinked a couple of times and then she saw scaley feet walk accross the screen. "The creature from the black lagoon!" Kagome said in awe. But if only it were so... The next thing that appeared was the face of a rather...evil-looking demon. Kagome's eyes grew wider and wider wtih every appearance the monster made.

Finally, she heard it let out an extremly loud, high pitched screech. Kagome yelped and covered her ears quickly. "WHAT THE--" Then Kagome suddenly felt her house begin to shake and the red disk fell from the tall shelf she had put it on. Then the shaking stopped.  
Kagome sat where she was and looked around carfully. She galnced over at the red disk and watched in horror as it slowly began to levitate. Kagome gulped. "This is so _STUPID_!" She yelled. Then she heard a loud banging at her front door.

Dare she answer it? She stared at the red disk. Then suddenly, her DVD drive opened. Kagome gasped. "Crap!" She yelled and grabbed at the disk. She held it to the ground as tightly as she could and then heard the banging again, but this time from the sliding glass door. She shot her head towards it and saw in the backyard was Inuyasha. He looked rather angry and began ramming it. He was really strong so Kagome wouldn't be surprised if it broke in a second.

Suddenly the disk sliced through her hand, leaving a large cut on the inside of her hand. Blood dripped down slowly. She covered the cut with her quilt. _'Ow...'_ She thought. She looked at the disk and watched as her own blood dripped from it. Then it zipped into the DVD drive. Kagome heard Inuyasha curse extremely loud and she shot her head towards him. His eyes were still golden, but they didn't look right. They started flashing dark red-orange and then, when he blinked, back to gold.

That was kinda freaky. She looked back towards the disk and in the background heard Inuyasha ramming the door again. This time it, began to crack. On the TV appeared a large rock.

Kagome stared. "...What..?" The ramming against the door didn't decease, so something bad must still be happening. The house suddenly began to twist and turn into different shapes and went in different directions. It made Kagome feel sick. The ramming could still be heard, but it slowly faded and before Kagome knew it, all was black.

* * *

Kagome groaned. She started to hear small whispers that came from around all sides of her body.

"That's her?"

"She's _hideous_!"

"What is she mamma?"

"Is she dead?"

"She looks normal enough..."

"Ew! She has something red on her hand!"

Kagome twitched and blinked open her eyes. Then she heard a lot of gasps.

"She opened her eyes!"

"Is she deadly!"

"Who brought her here?"

Kagome tried to sit up and rub her eyes, but found that she couldn't, on the count that she was strapped to a tall, fat, white board. She struggled to get her arms free, but it wasn't any use. She heard somebody clear their throat and then step next to her. She looked over at the person only to find an extremly ugly, dark red demon standing there. Kagome tried to scream, but her mouth, to her disadvantage, was taped shut.

"Excuse me. Girl-person."

Girl-person! Who was this guy!

"Can you understand what I am saying?"

Kagome slowly nodded. After she did, many more whispers erupted. "She nodded! Did you see?" "How does she know our language?" "So, it IS a female..."

"You owe me 500 grangles, Murphy!"

"Wwa tish!"

Kagome blinked again, and looked around at everyone. Their language? Weren't they speaking Japanese? ... Did that boy just curse? ...Backwords? Kagome began to struggle again when she heard the the same ...IT...clear it's throat again. "So-you-can-under-stand-me?" This guy leveled out his sentence almost like she was stupid. Kagome nodded again.

The thing grinned, showing all of its extremely sharp teeth. "Good! Brilliant! That's perfect. I will now take you to the Phorbid Trexlemux Tower!" Then Kagome watched as he was just above her head and began to move the board she was on. Kagome thought about all of the possible things they might do with her. _'What if they carve a hole in my head and drink my brains or something!...No...too sickening. B-but what if they are some freaky kind of aliens and they do loads of tests on me?'_

There were too many things Kagome could thing of. Brain transplants, spine removal, injection of different kinds of diseases, an over-dose of certain chemicals, or even worse... '_S-suffication with a STRAW!_' She yelled in her mind. She was about to struggle more when they arrived in a big fancy room. There was a fountain in the middle, lovely curtains, a large oak desk, and an ugly man sitting in the seat. The tape on Kagome's mouth was slowly ripped off. "...**OW**!" She yelled, watching as both the things covered their ears. Kagome was then quickly unstrapped and shoved in a large, dark green, cushy chair.

"So, I take it now that you can indeed, speak." Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded. The ugly man narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "You are very lucky that I am not the person in charge, or I would have your neck off your shoulders for sure." The man had a British accent and it was rather high pitched. It was kind of funny. Kagome cracked a smile.The man narrowed his eyes thinner, and then pushed a large red button on the desk. "Dr. Nomel, the female human type is here." Then he brought his hand down to his lap.

About three minutes passed before Kagome heard many people outside of the large room where she sat, trpping, mumbling and paying their respects to, what Kagome thought, must be this Dr...Dr. Nomel? Kagome thought for a minute before they were interupted by a loud sound of somebody banging open a door. Kagome turned to look and saw a tall, slightly attractive man standing at the door. He had light green eyes and long wavy brown hair. Was he some kind of pretty-boy?

The guy walked up to his desk and waved the first two men off, leaving Kagome and him in the room all alone. Kagome blinked and looked around. Then she saw the man shuffle some papers and look at her. He stared at her with wide eyes for the longest time. Kagome began to sweat nervously. After about a ten-minute-long stare, he finally spoke. "I had no idea...No idea at all that you were so...so gorgeous!" He said. Kagome blinked and said, "What?" She watched the man stand up and rush infront of her.

"You are so incredibly beautiful! Please! Might you become my wife by the next new moon!" He said loudly. Kagome stared at the guy in shock. "**EH!**" She yelled.

* * *

Miroku trotted along the side walk on his way to Kagome's house. "I wonder what she's doing?" He asked himself out loud.

"Hey, Miroku!" Miroku turned at the sound of his name and saw Kouga running towards him. "Hey Kouga. I thought you were grounded because of earlier?" Miroku asked. Kouga grinned. "Naw! Mom took it lightly. She said that if somebody took me so seriously, they must have nuts for brains!" He finished with a wide smile.

(**flash back**)

_Miroku and Kouga were sitting at a lunch table eating what was on today's menu. Canned green beans and left over fried chicken. Kouga lazily poked at his food with his spork. "Stupid left overs..." He mumbled out. Miroku nodded, poking at his won food. It was decent enough, but, who served left overs? After about 5 minutes, Kouga and Miroku could hear some nasty things coming from the table accross from them about Kagome._

_Kouga growled. The things weren't that bad, but any time somebody talked bad about Kagome, he got ticked off. Miroku stood up and walked over to the table. All of the girls at the table quieted and began to squeal a bit. Miroku was one of the popular kids after all. "Young ladies, would you mind telling me exactly why you are chatting wrongly about my dear friend Kagome Higurashi?" He asked then._

_"You know, she just thinks she is better than all of us just because she hangs out with you and Kouga, two of the most popular kids in school." One of them said. Miroku shook his head and said, "I'm sure she doesn't think that. You girls forget that Kagome has been our friend since third grade. She would never think wrongly of us." All the girls bowed their heads and apologized. Miroku nodded to them with a smile and walked back to the table. "Kouga, I'm so happy you didn't stand up and yell at them." Miroku smiled at Kouga. Kouga grunted and bowed his head._

_After three more minutes of picking at food, Kouga finally stood up. Miroku watched him in shock. "Kouga, plase don't hurt them! I already talked with them!" He whispered harshly to Kouga. Kouga growled and began to walk in the direction of the girls' table. "Kouga, PLEASE!" Miroku yelled. Then he watched as Kouga didn't even stop. He kept walking. And walking. And walking. And walking._

_...And walking. "...Huh?" Miroku said with a sweat drop. He walked...PASSED the table. Miroku didn't understand. What was he doing the--_

_"YOU CALL THIS CRAP A GOOD LUNCH!" Kouga's voice could be heard from the lunch counter. The three lunch ladies looked at him in astonishment. "E-excuse me?" One of them said. "YOU HEARD ME YOU LARD-FILLED FAT WOMAN. WHAT...I ask you...WHAT KIND OF PERSON SERVES THIS...THIS...this CRAP--" He held a piece of fried chicken infront of their faces. "--FOR LUNCH!" One of the meeker lunch ladies screamed._

_The largest lunch woman stood tall and said, "Yes. Yes we DO call it lunch, you wolf-boy! Now get back to your seat!" Kouga's pupils grew tiny._

_"Shouldn't have said that.." Miroku mummbled._

_Kouga jumped into the air and dived onto the woman and began to punch her face_.

(**End flash back**)

"When the principal came, I thought you were going to get suspended!" Miroku laughed out.

"I was!" Kouga said with a grin. Miroku stopped walking and stared at him. "Oh..."

* * *

**A/N**: Ok. I got a fever, something is wrong with my lungs, and I'm coughin'. This chapter is DONE! XD HURRAH +falls asleep+

**Please review. o.o It may not seem like it, But I truley DO enjoy getting LOADS of reviews. o.o And it doesn't take up much time, and you don't ahve to be a regitered user of this site. I accept all! XD +hands you a pretty black pen+ Please review... o.o**


	6. Red Dress

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the wait! ;o; I was meaning to have this chapter up much sooner, but all this crazy stuff happens and then I forget and then...and then...YEAH! o.o But lucky for you, when I leave it at some strange cliff-hanger, I actually know what's gonna happen next! - Cause, I know it's weird, but, when I finish writing a chapter, I have no idea what's going to happen in the next one! XD The ideas flow out as I type. XD Constantly thinking up new ideas with every paragraph. :p But do not fret. :o For the fanfiction is good so far, ne:o

**Author: Shatsui**

**Beta-reader: Insane-san**

**Rated**: _PG-13_ (for...the usual. :p)

**Genre**: **Horror, Humor, Romance**. _DER_!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, Kagome's mom, any other Rumiko characters or that bug over there. +_slip, bam_+ But this story is mine! Muwahahahha_HA_haha+grins at you with four teeth missing+ Keh :D

**Chapter 6**: _Red Dress_.

* * *

"You are so incredibly beautiful! Please! Might you become my wife by the next new moon?" He said loudly. Kagome stared at the guy in shock. "_EH?_" She yelled. 

The man looked at her with hope filled eyes while caressing her hands. Kagome glanced down at them and quickly pulled them away, a slight blush reaching her cheeks. "N-no! I can't marry you!" Kagome shouted, holding onto her left hand with her right one. Dr. Nomel blinked, and then looked into the air and let out a hearty laugh. "But of _COURSE_ you will become _MY_ wife!" He said, still laughing. Kagome twitched, and asked, "And why's that...?" Dr. Nomel laughed again, and stared her straight in the eyes. "Because if you don't, I'll kill you!" Then he let out a loud laugh once again.

Kagome blinked several times, hoping that after _one_ of the blinks, she would wake up and find that she is still in her bed with Inuyasha glaring down at her with millions of evil specks dancing in his eyes. But alas, that would never happen. The doctor suddenly stood up, and pulled Kagome into a standing position. Kagome gave off a quiet yelp of surprise.

The doctor then picked her up bridal style, and began to walk out of the room. "Where are we going? Put me down!" Kagome yelled. Now she knew how it felt to be a damsel in distress! Dr. Nomel laughed again and again. The hallways the walked through were huge. They had white marble flooring, and creamy yellow walls. Sometimes the floor was wooden and the walls were red, but he seemed to walk through those hallways quicker than the others. Kagome didn't know why.

After about 5 minutes, he stopped in front of a room that had 2 large yellow doors. Dr. Nomel smiled widely, and knocked on the door three slow times. After a moment, a woman appeared in the door. She was a little taller than Kagome, very skinny, her hair was dark brown, as well as her eyes, and she wore pink eye-shadow. The woman smiled, and said, "Why, Dr. Nomel! How nice to see you again!" Then she glanced at Kagome. "Is that the female human thing?" Dr. Nomel looked to have a shocked face, but it seemed fake to Kagome. Almost like he was glad this woman called her a...**THING**.

Then Dr. Nomel said, "Yes, she is the female human, and my future wife I'll have you know!" Then he grinned broadly. The woman gaped at him. "Your _WHAT_?" Dr. Nomel nodded. "Yes! Yes! She is going to be my wife in the next new moon!" Kagome twitched again and again. " **I. AM NOT. GOING TO BE. YOUR WIFE!**" Kagome yelled, beginning to kick and flail her fists around. Dr. Nomel didn't even flinch, and continued, "There is going to a ball held in honor of the wedding, so, do get her dressed up in one of our finest!" Then he handed Kagome to the woman. Surprisingly, the woman didn't even stumble over. She must be really strong. Kagome blinked. '_Did I just call myself fat?_' The woman bowed slightly, and closed the door with her foot. She walked over to a large, purple sofa, and plopped Kagome down on it.

"So, what is your name exactly, female human?" The woman asked. Kagome looked around, as if searching for another human woman in the room, and then laid her eyes back on the woman. "Give me yours first, and then I'll give you mine." The woman shot around and stared at Kagome in shock. "Did...did you just sass me? A woman of my standards, and _OBVIOUSLY_ much better when it comes to looks and intelligence, than you are!" Kagome blinked. This lady was crazy! "I'm sorry; you lost me when you finished the part where I was _obviously_ a much greater person than you." The woman choked, and stumbled backwards. Then she glanced around, and straightened herself up.

"I have not the time to deal the likes of _YOU_." She said. Kagome could just feel the spite dripping from her voice. She rolled her eyes a laid flat down on the bed. It was actually quite comfortable. But it almost felt a little too squishy. It didn't feel like water though. '_I wonder what they filled it with._' Kagome thought. Kagome could here the woman talking in the background, but Kagome wasn't listening. She was too busy searching for something to poke open the mattress with.

"And you will wear these red shoes. I do not know if you should wear the red dress or the yellow dress. Sir Nomel _adores_ the color yellow, but your shoes match the red dress. Such a hard decision. Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Kagome glanced back at the woman while looking quietly searching inside of a drawer next to the bed. "Uh huh. The red one's good..." Kagome said. She finally reached in, and pulled out a weird stick looking thing. "Ah, perfect..." It was about a foot long, and had a fork look to it, but only had 2 pokers.

"Yes, yes, yes, the red one then. Absolutely brilliant." Said the woman, turning around at lay the dress next to where, she thought, Kagome was sitting. As she fully faced the bed, she screamed when she saw Kagome raise a large metal poker above her head. As she was about to thrust it down, the woman yelled, "No! Stop!" Kagome stopped about half way, and slowly turned her head towards the woman. "...What?" Kagome asked innocently. The woman placed the dress on the bed, and then walked over to Kagome and snatched the poker out of her hands. "**Do you want to kill us all?**" She yelled.

Kagome backed away slightly. "N-no! Not at all! Why? What's inside of the bed?" Kagome asked. The woman glared at her. "That is merely water, fool. It's what is swimming _IN_ the water that could endanger our very lives!" Kagome gulped loudly, and then, in a squeaky like voice, she asked, "What's...in the bed?" The woman paced back and forth. "I will have to report this to Sir Nomel. He will surely know what to do."

"Excuse me?"

"But no, if I tell him, he will indeed have my head for not watching the female properly!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I should just contact somebody else...but then they would report to him! Perhaps I should not tell a soul, and deal with it myself?"

Kagome fumed, and stomped right next to the woman. "**HELLO**!" The woman screamed and turned around. "What is it!" Kagome jumped backwards at the scream, but continued. "Why not just, not tell him, and then, it can be our little secret? I promise I'll _NEVER EVER_ do it again, like a good female human." Kagome said with a sweet smile. The woman nodded as Kagome spoke, and then said, "The sounds like a wonderful idea...yes, a secret. A secret..." She fiddled with her fingers. "Well now, best be getting on your dress now!" She said at last, pushing Kagome towards the bed, where the dress laid.

Kagome slapped at the woman's hands. "I can get it on myself! Besides, I'm not about to let a complete stranger dress me as if I were 3 years old again." Kagome said, crossing her arms. The lady smacked her arms at her sides, 'hmph'd, and walked out of the room, locking it behind her so Kagome could come out. Kagome smiled in satisfaction and began removing her shirt. She tossed it on the ground as well as her pants and began stepping inside of the red dress. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. Kagome slowly turned her head to the right. "Eeek!" Kagome widened her eyes. An extremely thin, long hand reached out from under the bed, gripped onto her shirt and slowly began to drag it under.

Kagome didn't even want to _think_ what was hiding under there. "G-good thing I never really liked that shirt..." She said. She quickly finished putting on the dress and then yelled, "I'm finished!" The woman walked back into the room and looked Kagome up and down. "Quite lovely. A demon dress truly can bring out beauty in anything, even a human!" She said. Kagome twitched. '_Did... she just call me ugly?_' Kagome thought. "Come now. We must do your hair now!"

Kagome was shoved in a chair and the lady began to take out all of these different sprays and bobby-pins, hair clips, and different hair irons. Kagome gaped at all of the things the woman was getting out. Were they _all_ going to be used on her! "Ah! Found it." Kagome started at the woman's hand. Inside of it was...! "A...hair brush?" Kagome questioned. "Yes, what did you _think_ it would have been? You did not think I would waist my time using all of _those_ on _your_ hair, did you? Haw, haw, haw, haw, haw!" Kagome rolled her eyes and stared blankly at the mirror in front of her, when she saw a name tag in the corner with the woman's picture on it.

"Prudence Prills? Hey, is your name Prudence Prills?" Kagome asked the woman as she began to brush Kagome's hair roughly. "Yes, it is! But your will call me Ms. Prills! Is that understood, female human?" Kagome nodded. "Sure thing, Prills. And now I'll tell you my name. It's Kagome Higurashi. But you can call me Your Highness!" Kagome grinned broadly as she watched Ms. Prills reaction. "YOUR _HIGHNESS_?" Kagome looked at Prills. "Yes?" Ms. Prills fumed and began to brush Kagome's hair harder. "Hey, hey, HEY! If you keep brushing so hard all my hair will fall out, then everyone will call me Your Baldness!"

Kagome snatched the hair brush and crouched over it, glaring at Ms. Prills. Ms. Prills put her hands on her hips and scoffed. "Well then, Miss Higurashi, I suggest that you give me back my brush if we are to arrive to the ball in time!" Kagome sat up straight and handed Ms. Prills the hair brush.

After several minutes, Kagome's hair was finished. It was nicely brushed, and then put into a low pony tail with a red ribbon. The red dress _did_ look wonderful on Kagome, she had to admit, but it almost seemed like something was missing. Kagome saw 3 small red roses sitting on the desk in front of her. She picked one up, and hooked it in her hair, just above her ear. "There. Perfect!" She said with a grin. Ms. Prills nodded. "Now for your make up!" She said. She began taking out quite a few too many make up accessories and began putting then on Kagome sneezed a few times and then said, "Look! Can't you just put on a very thin layer of reddish brown blush, a thin layer of light red eye-shadow, and some light red, shiny lip gloss?" Ms. Prills cocked her head to the side, as if she was deep in thought.

"Yes... I do suppose that would do well..." She said and started wiping off all the make up she had put on Kagome. She followed Kagome's instructions, and Kagome was satisfied. To put the finishing touch, Ms. Prills stuck two small make-up jewels on the sides of each of Kagome's eyes and then placed a ruby necklace round Kagome's neck and Kagome put on a pair of ruby earrings to match. The dress flowed down to Kagome's ankles and frilled slightly around the middle of the dress. It was embroided with small diamonds around the chest and waist of the dress, and the sleeves were short although a see-through layer of silk was poofed around each of Kagome's arms. She wore a pair of red, heeled shoes that strapped up Kagome's legs just below her knees.

"I look cool..." Kagome said with wide eyes. Ms. Prills nodded in satisfaction and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "If Sir Nomel tells you that you must change to the color yellow, if you tell him you will not, he will most likely grow to hate you. So if you want to marry him, then change to yellow right away. We can both do it quickly." Kagome nodded. "I doubt I'm going to change at all. I like red a heck of a lot more than yellow... Besides, for some reason, when I'm in yellow, I always look like a skinny lemon." Kagome laughed.

Ms. Prills shook her head and began to shove Kagome out the door. Kagome could hear beautiful classical music being played, and she could hear the chatting of all the people in the large room. Before Kagome knew it, she was standing in front of two enormous bright yellow doors with two large brass handles. Ms. Prills tugged at them and the doors opened. Kagome felt herself being shoved through, and then the doors slammed. All eyes were on her, and Kagome hated with that happened. Suddenly, whispers broke out. People were now chatting about the "_human_" who was now in their world.

Kagome felt uneasy, and then she felt herself being guided to a large black and yellow table. In a large red chair, sitting up straight was Kagome's "husband to be". Dr. Nomel. "Ah! My sweet Kagome!" 'When did this guy learn her name?' "Come! Take a seat right here, next to me." He said with a toothy grin. Kagome swallowed a lump that had been sitting in her throat for the past 3 minutes and slowly sat down in a large bright yellow chair. Dr. Nomel laughed and stared at Kagome. "My dear! Why do you where red?" He asked her. Kagome's breathing quickened as the questioned was being asked.

Dr. Nomel spoke again. "Go now! Change into a yellow gown! It would make you much more fit as my bride!" He said with a grin. Kagome thought back to how she looked when she saw herself in the mirror in that changing room with Ms. Prills. "No. I like _red_." Kagome answered. The whole ball room went silent. Dr. Nomel still smiled, but he seemed, almost irritated. "But I like _YELLOW_." He said. "And if you are to marry me, you must be in yellow."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. She never wanted to marry this...this... Dr. Nomel! So she would go right ahead and say she liked red better. "Look, I never wanted to marry you in the first place. I stay in this red dress!" Kagome said loudly, as if she wanted the entire ball room to hear her. Nomel twitched. Dare she...a mere _HUMAN_, defy he, the mighty Nomel of Jimity Isle! Dare she not. Dr. Nomel stood from where he sat, and glared down at Kagome. Then, he clapped his hands together quickly.

"Come my dear musicians! Strike a merry tune so all shall dance happily!" Music began to play. Kagome had never heard such a song before. It sounded like some sort of waltz, but it had a different sickening feel to it. Dr. Nomel grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her onto the large dance floor. Kagome was twist around quickly and she ended up roughly close to Dr. Nomel. Sure, he was loved by _DEMONS_, but Kagome had a sick feeling in her stomach when she looked at this guy. And they weren't butterflies. They felt more like wasps wisping around her insides.

"Dearest, sweetest, loveliest Kagome! Have you ever beheld a grander time?" Dr. Nomel whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome flinched. She'd make a note to herself to kill the next person who whispered into her ear. "Yes. I have had many happier times than this." Kagome hissed back at him. Dr. Nomel quickly and very roughly spun around and dipped Kagome down, then snarled lowly into her ear. "Listen you little witch. You will be my bride. Make no excuse of that. It does seem though, that you will need quite a bit of training..." He whipped her back up and held her arm tightly while gliding quickly out of the room.

Kagome gulped. Great. Do the right thing? Torture. Do the wrong thing? Torture. Either way, everybody wins! Kagome could feel that the heels on her shoes were beginning to wear thin. And it seemed so was Kagome's life span.

* * *

(_In the midst of The Demon Woods_) 

A silver haired hanyou with golden eyes with a, currently, raging temper, stalked through Demon Woods, slicing down anything and everything. Anything and everything that got in his way? No. Anything and _EVERY_thing. "When I get my hands on that friggin black haired wench, she'll pay dearly... And once I get my claws on that Lemon _cereal_ pop _**fag**_, he's going to die!"

Those were Inuyasha's last words before he leaped over the giant gates that lead to Jimity Castle.

* * *

**A/N**:  
That was all for now. XD I'm so sorry that chapter is so short! ;o; I'll make sure to have the next one longer. But you see, the task of the red dress is done for now, and soon, the new title that reeks of red will appear. 0

**_Shatsui_**


	7. Red Teeth

**A/N**: Okay, after reading some pretty scary things, and talking about horror ideas with my sister, I think I'm about ready to unleash my insane mind upon paper once again! I also thought I had better update, because it looked like you guys really wanted me to hurry. I do admit that those extra reviews really boost my confidence. :p ...And they also make me go faster. XD So remember chillin's, if you review, I go a lot faster, because I know that people are actually reading my story. :o I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Nothing But Red! Thanks for reading! Have fun!

**Author: _Shatsui_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, as much as I wish I did. But I do own this story! Anyone who even attempts to use it, I will know, and put you to justice! AAAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA--- (_shot_)

**Rating: PG-13 (For the usual. Seriously though... this chapter is going to make your scalp _prickle_ and your hair _stand up_!)**

**Genre: Horror, Humor, Action/Adventure, Romance.** (_There will indeed soon be chapters where Inuyasha and Kagome are alone and crap, so, romance will come to the fanfiction soon...I hope..._)

**Chapter 7**: **_R_**_ed **T**eeth_

* * *

"You shall stay in there!" Dr. Nomel shoved Kagome into a small, dark, concrete cell with nothing but a large plank of wood hanging from the roof. Was that supposed to be some sort of bed? Kagome felt her body hit the wall of the cell rather hard. She turned towards Dr. Nomel and spit at his face. You'd think that he would treat her better after all those words of love and devotion he said to her...even if she did do something '_bad_'. 

Dr. Nomel punched his fist into the wall and glared at Kagome. "You will learn to obey and respect me. You will learn. Even if I am forced to starve you until you beg and plead for me to love you all over again!" With that said, Dr. Nomel began strutting bag through the halls. Those dark halls. You couldn't see anything on the ground, but you could hear crunching beneath your feet with every step you took. Kagome shuddered at the thought. Only God knows what she could have been stepping on. Bones? Bits and pieces of somebody's carcass?

Kagome heard yelling and screaming from just down the halls. She watched through the large metal bars that held her in her cell and saw two guards dragging a kicking and screaming youkai girl. They lifted her up high into the air, and threw her into the cell just across from Kagome's. Kagome could hear the girl cry out as she slammed into the concrete wall of her cell. The girl was quick on her feet and quickly tried to run out of her cell and make an escape.

The two guards shoved her back and slammed the cells door shut, and locked it. Inside the cell was very dark. Kagome could barely see anything, let alone the girl, unless it was close to the bars of the cell, where there was a little light hanging just above Kagome's cell. It soon began to flash, and then broke. "Great..." Kagome mumbled to herself. Kagome glanced up and saw a window just next to her cell. It was on the outside of the cage, but there was still light coming through. It was night time. The moon light streamed through the bars of the window and let little patches of light touch the floor. Kagome looked at the floor and saw...rats. Tons of rats.

Kagome flinched. Was that what she was partly stepping on? She heard what sounded like the jingling of keys against someone's leg. A guard soon appeared and he stood in front of the girl's cell. He had a very serious expression on his face. "You have received the death sentence for your crime." The guard said. "You don't think I knew that,** idiot**?" The girl yelled. Her voice sounded scratchy and deep. It annoyed Kagome. It didn't sound right. "**GOD**! You would_ think_ that you _wouldn't_ get caught now a day..." The girl said the last part quietly to herself.

Kagome walked closer to the bars and asked the guard, "P-pardon me, but, um, what is it she did?" The Guard turned around swiftly and stomped in front of Kagome's cage. He stared into her eyes and then he smiled. "You are Kagome. The human that Sir Nomel is training!" Kagome nodded. "Y-yeah..." The guard's voice was extremely deep. It sounded like what Zeus might sound like if he crashed through your window and asked for some electricity.

The guard continued. "I guess I should tell you others crimes so you never do them yourself. That_ is_ training." Kagome nodded quickly. The guard inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh. Then he put a serious expression upon his face. "That girl in the cell behind me snuck into Sir Nomel's chamber while he was away and attempted to poison the drinking water of the castle, which would have killed Sir Nomel and every living thing in this castle. And we found out that earlier she had spoken with a silver haired youkai who needed directions to this castle--" The guard was cut off by the youkai girl. "And I _TOLD_ you that I asked _HIM_ for the directions! He just brushed me off and told me to '_look for that cereal pop fa_--" "Silence!" The guard turned quickly, grabbed the girl's wrist, broke it, and turned back to Kagome.

Kagome could hear the girl's cries of pain and saw her sitting on the ground holding her wrist tightly. Kagome felt somewhat sorry for the girl. It was mean of that silver haired youkai to not give her directio--..."**SILVER HAIRED YOUKAI**?" Kagome yelled loudly. Silver hair... Silver hair... Silver hair... "Did he have gold or red eyes?" Kagome asked the girl quickly. The girl hissed at Kagome. "Yeah, whatever!" Kagome felt her pulse begin to rise. "Inu...Inu...Inu...yasha..." Kagome widened her eyes. "_INUYASHA_? The _murderer_?" The guard asked Kagome. Murderer? Well that wasn't too hard to believe. Kagome nodded all the same.

The guard stood straight. "Well this is serious indeed! He could already be inside the gates! I must tell Sir Nomel right away." The guard began running away through the halls at a really fast speed. Kagome sat on her wood plank and shook her head slowly. The boy was coming to get her... Kill her even! Kagome felt so afraid now. The guard said he could already be inside the gates... "Why me..." Kagome asked nobody in particular. "Why _YOU_? WHY **_ME_**! I'm the one locked up with a death sentence! I'm the one who didn't get away! I'm the one--!" "Who got it easy..." Kagome said slowly.

The girl stopped talking and stared at Kagome for a long time. At least 15 minutes passed by and yet another guard came in. It was a different guard. He was a bit taller, and his voice was more normal, so to speak. Too bad his looks couldn't fit his voice. His skin was dark red and he seemed to have white eyes, for Kagome could see no color in them besides the small black pupil. He was standing front of the girl's cage and said, "Due to Guard number 462 leaving to tell Sir Nomel some urgent news, I shall be taking his place for now." Then he stared at the girls face seriously. "Large or small?" He asked.

The girl looked confused. She shook her head. "_Why_ are you asking me this?" She asked him, annoyed. The guard crossed his arms. "It's in matters of your death sentence. Large or small. _Choose_." The girl chuckled and said, "I guess it must be my last meal. **Small**. Don't want to throw up while I die." She said with and amused look on her face. The guard nodded and began walking away. Kagome had a strange feeling that it wasn't her food portion they were asking her about... Large ax or _small_ ax? Short rope or _long_ rope?

Kagome shook her head quickly as if to make bad thoughts leave her mind. She lay down on her plank bed and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

(_**In the fields of Jimity, just inside the castle gates...**_) 

Inuyasha ran through the fields quickly and leaped from tree to tree. His eyes burned red and his face was dirty. His clothes were, surprisingly, untouched. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and began sniffing the air. He let out a snarl and jumped back a step. Where he had just stood, a flaming arrow landed. "Trying to kill me you **bloody**--" His jumped back again, and watched as yet another flaming arrow landed where he stood just seconds ago. "--_**fools**_?" He said. He sniffed the air again and again, dodging arrows left and right... and everywhere else for that matter.

He soon began running quickly through the trees dodging arrows all around. He leaped up onto a tree and watched where the arrows were coming from. There were some guards standing on the castle walls aiming and shooting where Inuyasha stood. Vulture youkai. "Of course?" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. His jumped at the castle wall where the vulture youkai stood, shielding his face with his arms. He tackled the youkai and began slicing, biting, scratching, ripping and tearing the youkai. Blood sprayed everywhere. After he was finished killing the youkai, Inuyasha shook his body and blood sprayed off of him.

He hid behind a wall and glanced inside the area where the chambers doors stood. He saw an _UGLY_ dark red skinned youkai with strange eyes walk towards, what looked like, a guard. Were they guards? "Some costumes..." Inuyasha muttered. "She chose _small_." The red skinned youkai said. "Ooh, my _favorite_..." Said the other guard. They began to walk towards some others rooms. Inuyasha didn't assume it to be alright to walk through until he couldn't smell or hear the two guards any longer. He slowly began making his way through the different chambers and hallways.

Not that he couldn't just murder anyone who tried to stop him, but he hated the work, and plus, it doesn't hurt to be a little careful. "Psh, yeah right." Inuyasha said. He stood up straight and strided through the rooms like he lived in the castle. And for a little fun, he knocked over a few vases.

* * *

(**_Back in the dungeon..._**) 

Kagome awoke with a start when she heard very loud foot steps coming through the hall. She lay motionless for fear of not being allowed to be awake yet. Once she heard the foot steps were close enough, Kagome positioned herself to be able to see something if somebody were to stand outside of her cell. She had her eyes closed just enough to appear closed. She watched a large guard walk in front of the youkai girl's cell just across from Kagome.

Kagome heard rough breathing. It sounded somewhat high pitched and hoarse. It breathed slowly but hard. The guard began unlocking the youkai girl's cell. "Time to wake up sleepy head..." The guard said to the youkai girl. Kagome heard the youkai girl groan as she began to wake up. Kagome opened her eyes a bit more. She noticed the guards back was turned to her so she opened them more. Standing next to the guard was a very short figure. Maybe about as tall as a medium sized T.V. set. It had rag like clothes on, long boney fingers, small boney feet, and long, dark hair that looked dirty and unbrushed. Its breathing became faster as the guard unlocked the youkai girl's cell door.

The youkai girl spoke. "What is it? My meal arrive?" She laughed hottily. The guard chuckled. "No. But I brought you a little...Friend." He said. The door began to open and the little thing the guard was next to began hopping up and down quickly. Was it...excited...? Kagome gulped softly and watched the scene before her. The door was soon fully open, and the little thing ran inside. Kagome immediately heard the youkai girl begin to scream loudly. Kagome widened her eyes and could feel her heart thumping quickly. The youkai girl wouldn't stop screaming. She kept yelling..._Help me_...

Soon the screaming stopped. Kagome heard a hoarse, high pitched laughter, and then it began to cough. It stopped laughing. The youkai girl... was she dead? Apparently not. The youkai girl crawled quickly towards the open cell door. Half of her face was gone... Blood streamed down... Kagome could see bones sticking out from her face, arms, and...one of her legs. The other one was... _gone_. She heard the youkai girl begin screaming and...gurgling somewhat. She choked up blood and screamed louder. Kagome couldn't see her anymore. She covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. The screaming stopped. Kagome uncovered her ears and began to open her eyes.

The little creature walked out of the cell. He was drenched in blood from head to toe. He seemed to see Kagome and grinned at her. Flesh and blood stuck to his teeth. His sharp, thin, many teeth. Kagome gulped and flinched. The guard held the little things hand and they soon walked away. Kagome had never experienced something so awful in her life. She didn't need to see that. It wasn't real. But Kagome had to face the truth. It was real. Things like that did indeed exist. She didn't want to know they did. They were only supposed to be from horror movies and scary tales. And...Its huge black eyes... The eyes of a killer. It looked hungry. It wanted more... Kagome was scared. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, shivering.

She just wanted to forget all she had just seen and heard. She hummed a song to herself, but it didn't help. The thoughts remained, until she drifted into a long, deep sleep. It felt like at least an hour had gone by since Kagome had fallen asleep. She felt really cold for some reason. Kagome sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up. Her eyes met the cell across from her. Images of what Kagome saw rushed back into her head. But since she slept, now if felt like some sort of dream. Kagome chose to ignore the feelings she had dwelling within her. Despair, fear, worry... Kagome didn't know whether or not she should put all the emotions together and call them '_Deary_'!

She let out a sigh and leaned her head against the concrete wall. She then heard foot steps coming near her cell. Kagome looked up and saw, who else? No, not another guard. Dr. Nomel. "Hello, my dear!" He said with a grin. Kagome glanced over at him and sneered. "Go suck on a lemon..." She said with a groan. Dr. Nomel seemed quite taken aback by this. He clenched one of the bars to Kagome's cell and growled. "You will learn to _obey_ and _abide_ by my rules. You _WILL_ become my wife. Even if I have to threaten you in the darkest ways I can imagine..." He let go of the bar. Kagome sighed and tears began to sting her eyes. She never would have thought she would be in a dungeon, or, another dimension for that matter!

Kagome stood up and rocked slightly back and forth because she felt weak from all she had heard and seen in such a short amount of time. "It's a shame that you don't _think_ much, otherwise you probably already would have _thought up_ something to make me-" Kagome made quote signs with her fingers. "-_obey you_." She said. Dr. Nomel's eyes flickered with signs of anger. "You will not mock me for fear of your _life_." He growled out. Kagome sighed. Dare she say this? She'd save it for later. "Whatever..." She turned around and faced the wall. Dr. Nomel's footsteps could be heard leaving the dungeon, but before he had left completely, he yelled, "Just to be sure you don't whip your tongue out at me again, I'll have to teach you a lesson!" And with that yelled, he left.

Kagome gulped and hugged herself. A lesson? She hoped it wasn't as 'fun' as he made it sound...

* * *

(_**In the depths of the castle looms...**_) 

Inuyasha began running quickly through different rooms. Humans would never be able to catch him. To them, he was nothing more that a swift gust of wind. "After him!" Unfortunately, youkai _could_ catch him. Inuyasha ran through different halls and passed many rooms and other youkai. He slashed through curtains and crashed through walls. It wasn't like he couldn't just stop and slaughter the whole lot of them. But he got such a thrill know just how much faster he was than them!

"Stop where you are!" Inuyasha heard them shout. "Why the heck would I stop for the likes of** you**?" Inuyasha yelled back, still running with ease. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt his legs buckle from under him. He crashed to the floor. He snarled loudly and looked for what tripped him. Wrapped around his legs was a very long, but very thin snake youkai. Inuyasha growled. The snake youkai hissed. "What'_sssss_ the matter _sssssss_tupid boy? Drunk?" The snake youkai said to Inuyasha, snapping its jaws. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and slashed the snake off of his legs. Then he began running again. "Stupid snake...I thought it was a wire!" He yelled to himself.

'_Stupid girl. Where the **heck** is she?_' Inuyasha thought. '_She's probably in a dungeon somewhere... Heh... Yeah, I'll **bet**!_' Suddenly a thought struck Inuyasha like a lightning bolt. He growled. "Why the heck..." He stopped mid sentence and sat on the floor. He sat there for about 10 minutes before the castle guards arrived where he was. "Tch. Took you long enough!" He said, shaking his head in disappointment. Inuyasha braced himself for what was about to come. Several darts shot into several parts of his body, a couple large beatings to the head, knocked to the ground, kicked, and finally a sack was put over his head. And rather quickly, too.

'_I hope these guys live it up while they still have their last precious time to live... No, no I don't._' And after that, Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for his plan to unfold.

* * *

(_**back in the dungeon...**_) 

Kagome let out a long sigh. How long would she be here? Should she just commit suicide and end all her misery? No... Suicide is not cool. Maybe she would pay one of the guards to knock her out and then slit her wrists? Nah... Kagome never wanted to be murdered. But what if she hired somebody to kill her instead? "...Wait, aren't those both the same thing?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. It had to have been at least one full day since she was there. '_Maybe I should give up, marry Nomel, and live it up?_' She thought. "...But then I would be miserable." Kagome tapped her chin.

"What if...um...I know! I'll pretend I gave up, pretend I'm going to marry Nomel, and then I'll high tail it out of here! Perfect!" Suddenly, Kagome heard the footsteps of a guard...or two...Now it sounded like five... No, ten! Why would ten guards need to come back here? '_Oh my gosh, am I in huge trouble for sassing Nomel?_' Kagome screamed in her head. A minute or so had passed and the guards were finally in front of her cell. They were holding firm the arms of a, Kagome had to admit, well muscle toned boy. He had a cloth like bag over his head and his ankles had chains on them.

"Sir Nomel said to put him in the human's cell as a sort of punishment. He said that she should be fine considering how well chained he is." Said a fat youkai man with orange hair and... No... eyeballs... A blind youkai? '_If his eyes are gone, that must mean all of his other senses are hyped up..._' Kagome thought. Suddenly her cell door was being unlocked and opened. Kagome backed up to the corner of her bed. The chained boy was kicked into the cell. Kagome stared at the guards and then back at the boy. Guards. Boy. Guards. Boy. Guards. "You're putting the chained up guy in _HERE_?" Kagome said, her breathing picking up.

One of the previous guards with dark red skin spoke. "Yes. Dr. Nomel's orders were specific. Good bye." All of the guards began to walk away. "Hey! _HEY!_ Come _on_...!" Kagome bounced slightly where she sat. '_Don't leave me with this, most likely, dangerous criminal..._' Kagome clenched her jaw and tightened her fists. She then stopped all she did, even her breathing, because the boy was getting up from where he had been kicked in. The sack over his head began to slide off and Kagome saw... "S-s-s-silver h-hair..." She stuttered. Then she saw the boy sit up and slowly look over to her. He was... smiling. And it looked pretty darn scary.

"It's y-you... I-Inuyasha..." Kagome gaped at him. His eyes were a piercing red. They were even redder than when she had first seen him. A low chuckle fell from Inuyasha's mouth. It became louder. Louder, and louder, until it was roaring evil laughter which rang through the entire dungeon. Then he stopped abruptly and turned his head quickly to stare straight into Kagome's eyes.

"Hello...**Kagome**."

* * *

**A/N**: _DoMG_! Inuyasha and Kagome are together at last? In the same cell, might I add? ;) ... -slaps you- _I SEE THAT DIRTY THOUGHT STUCK TO YOUR **BRAIN**!_ ... Was this all part of Inuyasha's plan? How will Kagome handle it all? But the biggest question... Is Kagome really all that safe, even though Inuyasha is chained up? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 8 of Nothing But red! Bye bye for now! 

Please Review :)

**_Shatsui-Sama_**

* * *


	8. Red Letters

**A/N**: Yo! Sorry it's been a bit, but, do realize that I'm not alive just to type fanfictions. ;o I got my holidays, relatives and days off too. XD So, um, yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Note, that it will be just as scary, funny, gore filled, blood filled, whatever you wanna call it, as the last chapters. :o And maybe if you are all good little monkeys, I'll soon get to adding some romance and jealousy? XD Not good with that stuff... I'll try, though! Muwahahhahahahahahahahahaa!

**Author: Shatsui**

**Beta-reader: Insane-san**

**Rated: PG-13 (You know why. ;o)**

**Genre: Horror, Humor, Romance.** (Hopefully that **romance** will unravel soon?)

**Disclaimer**: I am not the owner of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kouga, Kagome's mom, brother, blah blah blahdy! You get it! But I do own the people I've created... Dr. Nomel, the Guards, the scary little evil things... etc...

**Chapter 8: _Red letters.

* * *

_**

Kagome stared in pure shock. Inuyasha was there. Right _there_. There was a murderous demon right in front of her. _Again_. He looked angry... Or was it happy? Is he amused? "Y-y-y-you're... In the d-d-d-d-dungeon? Wh-why?" Kagome stuttered out. Great, it made her sound so stupid to stutter. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and blinked. "I'm in the dungeon...because I knew that would be the quickest way to get to you." Inuyasha grinned evilly.

Kagome gulped and scooted further into the corner of her bed area. '_What should I do? What if he kills me? Why's he ripping off his chains with ease? What is--_' Ripping off his chains with ease? Kagome stared as Inuyasha tore through each chain that bound him like it was made of rice paper.

"Wh-what are you doing? You're supposed to keep those on!" Kagome said in a panicked tone. Inuyasha stopped tearing his chains off and stared at Kagome. Kagome blinked and gulped. Was he going to listen to what she just said? Inuyasha smirked. "Now, why would I wanna do a thing like that?" He said loudly. Then, with one last jerk, all of the chains that hugged his body fell. He was now unbound. And free to kill. Kagome didn't really know what to do. She could die at any minute!

Inuyasha walked towards the cell bars. Steel? "Surprised they aren't gold..." Inuyasha mocked Dr. Nomel. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He turned his head towards Kagome. What was she doing? Inuyasha could hear faint mumbles coming from her. Her face looked like she was ready to commit suicide. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. He gripped both hands on the steel bars and yanked on them. They, and every other steel bar in front of the cell, fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Inuyasha stared at them with a smirk.

Kagome suddenly heard a loud clanking noise. She looked all around her and then saw Inuyasha standing in front of a, now, bar less cell. She blinked. She could leave... Kagome stood up slowly. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome ready to dart for the exit. Kagome started to run. Inuyasha put a slightly surprised look on his face and jumped in front of where she was running towards. Kagome twisted funny and jumped over Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked. What did she just do?

Kagome made a mad dash for the nearest exit. Which was also the only exit. '_I got to remember to thank mom for forcing me to take gymnastics lessons!_' She ran as quickly as she could, but for some reason the exit felt like it wasn't getting any closer. Kagome knew she shouldn't turn her head to see if Inuyasha was chasing her but she wanted to. It was her curiosity that always got to her. That was one of Kagome's weak points. If she was curious about something, she wouldn't leave the thought alone until she was satisfied.

She knew if she turned around, something bad would happen. Just like in the movies. If a dinosaur was chasing you and you wanted to see if it was catching up, you turned your head around, and then you would get killed. Whether it was a swift slice of the head, or a brutal claw to the gut. Kagome twitched just thinking about it. She took in a deep breath and said, "Curiosity killed the cat...but satisfaction brought it back!" She said and turned her head around.

Inuyasha was so close to Kagome their noses were nearly touching. Kagome gulped hard. "Or maybe it should've stayed dead!" Inuyasha yelled and leapt at Kagome. Kagome screamed a short, high pitched scream. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head. There it is! The exit! Kagome jumped over bones, moldy bread, blood stains and puddles of dark brown water. At least, she _thought_ it was water... It felt like slow motion to Kagome.

She reached forward towards the door. The light was so close to her. All of a sudden, Kagome felt both of her arms being yanked high into the air. Her back was kicked hard and her legs buckled forward. She slammed onto the ground. Her face was splashed with the mucky brown water. But it wasn't water. Kagome glanced over at her shoulder. It was fresh blood. She shivered and then felt pressure on her back. Kagome winced and then felt hot puffs of breath beside her right ear. "Try and escape next time... and I'll kill you..." Kagome felt her stomach turn. She felt a sharp amount of pain on her neck and suddenly passed out.

Inuyasha snorted. "Wench."

* * *

Kagome stirred. Her muscles ached terribly. But, why? Kagome twitched her eyes and blinked them open slowly. She sat up immediately. "WHAT THE--?" Kagome screamed long and loud. Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi boomed through Kagome's bedroom door. Kagome stopped screaming and shot her head over to her mother. "Mom?" She yelled. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. Kagome shook her head quickly. "I guess I had a bad dream." She replied quickly. Kagome's mother sighed a long sigh of relief. "Kagome, you nearly gave me a heart attack I got so scared!" Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry mom. It was really scary..." Kagome said quietly. Her mother nodded slowly. "It's okay, it's okay..." She walked over and hugged Kagome gently.

Kagome sighed. She had missed the embrace of her mother. And the smell of her perfume. Sudden thoughts of past events that had occurred with Kagome's mother flashed in her head. The last time Kagome had seen her mother, her mother had turned into a hideous demon with dark melting skin. Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she quickly pulled away from her mother. Looking up at her mom's face she saw... that it was completely normal. Kagome gave a sigh of relief. "Why Kagome, what ever is the matter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing mom." She said leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. It was good to be home.

Later, in the evening, Kagome decided to go onto the computer. Good old PC time. She plopped herself down in her large brown computer chair and turned on the computer. After she turned it on she felt a sudden cold chill run up her spine. Must've been the open window. Kagome watched the computer screen light up to its usual blue screen. She clicked her user name on the Windows XP background and watched it slowly load her settings. Her desktop icons were still the same but her desktop wallpaper had been changed. It read, **SOUTA OWNS KAGOME**! in big bold red letters. Kagome twitched. "Souta!" She yelled.

She then double clicked on the little AIM icon in the upper right corner of the screen and signed in as, "EvilGirl759". Kagome watched her AIM buddy list pop up. All of her friends... Kagome noticed one person out of all of her fifty friends wasn't familiar to her. She double clicked on the user name and began typing.

**EvilGirl759**: hi

An instant reply popped in.

**bLo0dYbOdY666**: hello.

**EvilGirl759**: do i know you?

Kagome waited a moment before the next reply came.

**bLo0dYbOdY666**: yes.

**EvilGirl759**: i do? well then who are you?

Yet again Kagome had to wait a couple of minutes before the next reply.

**bLo0dYbOdY666**: sum1 close 2 u.

Kagome cocked her head. Who was close to her that would have such an odd user name?

**EvilGirl759**: um, well then, who are you exactly?

**bLo0dYbOdY666**: ...

**EvilGirl759**: come on! tell me already!

**bLo0dYbOdY666**: LOL kag its me sango!

**EvilGirl759**: sango? why on earth do you have such an odd user name? Hahaha

**bLo0dYbOdY666**: i was trying 2 fool u in2 believing i was a stalker or sumthing! lol

**EvilGirl759**: oh! ahahahahahaha! nice one! you had me fooled for a while!

**bLo0dYbOdY666**: i did? really? lol kag u should not believe every 1 is out 2 get u!

**EvilGirl759**: haha very funny.

Suddenly, another instant message popped up on her screen.

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: Hello.

Kagome gulped.

**EvilGirl759**: this isn't sango again is it?

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: No. No it's not.

Kagome blinked. That message came so fast it was almost like she was talking to a robot.

**EvilGirl759**: then who is it?

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: A friend.

**EvilGirl759**: do i know you from school?

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: No.

**EvilGirl759**: then who are you?

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: ...Hahahah.

Kagome scratched the back of her hand nervously. It had to be Sango! Suddenly Kagome heard the phone ring. Her mother picked it up. "Kagome, honey, Sango's on the phone!" Called her mother. Kagome scratched the back of her neck this time. "K, thanks mom!" She yelled down the hall and picked up the phone. "H-hello?" Kagome said into the phone. "Hi Kaggy! Sorry about that trick! Ahahaha! But you have to admit, it was pretty funny!" Sango said through the phone. Kagome swallowed slowly. "Then this one isn't you...?" She asked Sango. "What one isn't me? Are you receiving another prank?" Kagome shook her head around. "I don't know. Do you know anyone who goes by the user name, uh, R-A-E-F-U-O-Y-N-O-S-A-E-R-E-H-T?" She asked in a slightly shaky voice.

Kagome could hear Sango's breath through the telephone. "No I haven't. But I can check if it's Kohaku, Miroku or Kouga if you want?" Sango asked in a way to try and reassure Kagome that nothing must be wrong. Kagome swallowed again. "Okay. I'll keep asking the person questio--." Kagome suddenly heard an instant message tune ring through her ears. She quickly looked at the computer. "Sango, the person replied again..." Kagome said. "What's it say?" Sango asked. "Hang on..." Kagome replied.

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: Trying to talk to your little buddy Sango won't save you, you know.

Kagome widened her eyes a bit. In the background she could hear Sango's words, "Kagome, it's not Miroku, Kouga or Kohaku so it could be somebody from school. Kag? Kagome? Kaggy...?" Kagome blinked. "Sango, I'll call you back..." She said slowly. "Kagome? Kagome wait! Don't hang up! Hang on a minute---!" Click. Kagome hung up the phone and placed it on her desk next to a stack of printer paper.

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: How nice. You decided to talk to me instead.

Kagome snorted. "As if I'd want to talk to a stalker."

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: I'm not a stalker.

Kagome held her breath. He heard her? She didn't even type to him! "Uh...You can hear me?"

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: Yes.

Kagome yelped and exited the IM window but it just popped up again.

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Kagome exited again and again but the window kept popping back up.

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: You're stupid.

Again.

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: Stupid.

Again.

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: Girl.

And again.

**RaefUoyNosaerEht**: Are you trying to make me mad?

Kagome blinked. Why wouldn't it go _away_? It was like a hex or something! She reached for the off button on her computer and pressed it quickly. Before the screen turned black, one more message popped up. It was in bold dark red letters in a strange blood like font. It read, "**I WILL FIND YOU.**" Kagome closed her eyes tightly until she heard the sound the signaled that the computer had shut down. With a wave and a sigh of relief Kagome opened her eyes only to be staring into light brown eyes right in front of her. Kagome screamed and fells backwards.

"Who...Who're you!" Kagome yelled. It was a girl with light brown eyes. She looked about as tall as Kagome and had black hair. The girl smiled. "Hi! I'm Kagamei Hagerushe!" She said happily. Kagome blinked. What? "Where did you come from? Are you the daughter of one of my mom's friends or something?" She said in a shaky voice. The girl, Kagamei, smiled broader. "Nope! I'm dead!" She said. Kagome didn't realize until she started to speak again that she had been holding her breath. "You... You're dead?" She asked.

Kagamei still grinned. "Yes! I am dead! And I have this day come to warn ye of dangers that lurk near thee!" She said, her face suddenly turning serious and stern. Kagome winced. "What dangers...?" She asked. Kagamei blinked. "Ye do not already know of them? Hast thou not yet encountered the cruel beast?" Kagome cocked her head in confusion. Who did she know that was a cruel beast? Then it suddenly clicked in her mind. Her eye twitched and she lowered her gaze. "Inuyasha..." She mumbled.

Kagamei cocked her head and tapped her chin with her index finger. "What was that?" She asked quizzically. "Inuyasha..." Kagome repeated more loudly. Kagamei's face paled. If that was even possible. "What? What I say?" Kagome asked suddenly stressed at Kagamei's reaction.

Kagome suddenly felt her entire body pulse. What a strange feeling. Kagome stood up and felt a sudden urge to head for her bed. She walked over to it slowly and bent down. Reaching under her bed steadily, her fingers tapped lightly onto a small rectangular object and she pulled it out. "The little red book..." Kagome whispered to herself. She slowly opened the red book to a random page and began to read.

_Monday, August second, 1406,_

_Dear Red Book,_

_Hello little book! I found you under an old trunk in my grandfather's shed! I saw that this already had some writing at the beginning but I decided to write in you anyway, red book!  
Oh! How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself!  
My name is Kagemi Hegarushi! I look forward to writing in you for my entire life! Please become my best friend!_

_Kagemi_

Kagome blinked. Another girl was writing in it? "Girl..." Kagome suddenly remembered the dead girl that was standing in her room, what's her name. Kagome whipped around. The girl wasn't there. Where'd she go...? Kagome shook her head and looked back down at the little red book. She touched it's old, fragile pages. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the black ink that was written neatly in the little red book. "Hang on..." She flipped ahead a few pages from where she was just reading and landed on another entry from the same girl, Kagemi. Only this time her words weren't as happy.

_Thursday, August twelfth, 1406_

_Dear Red Book,_

_I can't talk to you anymore Red Book.  
We can't be friends anymore. He doesn't want me to be friends anymore. So I now must leave you Red Book.  
You will be with him now. Forever..._

_Kagemi_

Kagome stared at the words in surprise. That's what Kagamei had said as well. Kagome flipped through the pages of the little red book. It may have been little, but there were many, many pages. She flipped until she saw a different date.

_July 14th, 1466,_

_Hi little book! I found you under a stare case in an old shrine!-_

Kagome flipped through more pages looking for another year. "1526...1586...1646...1706..." She flipped and flipped and flipped. It seemed that the little red book had several happy owners. All of them were female, too. Well, except one. But Kagome had only seen one entry for it. But all the same it piqued her interest.

_1766, Year of the Dog,_

_Dear Book,_

_I found you in my mother's ancient soba noodle chest! I hope we shall become well acquainted friends for many, many years to come!_

_-Foujo_

Kagome stared at the page in annoyance. This boy sounded pretty fruity. Soba noodle chest? Who puts soba noodles in a chest? No wonder there were no more pages with his writing on it after that. Kagome flipped through more of the pages. "1826...1886...1946..." After 1946 the writing stopped. There were no entries after that. Kagome cocked her head wondering why they stopped. There were only a few pages left. Why didn't the last person to write just finish it off?

Kagome was so confused about it all. Everyone who owned the red book only had it for a few days. And almost all of the owner's last page was the same. Who is _HE_? This person they always talk about? One part that Kagome could relate to was the dreams everyone of them had. They were just like hers. Then it clicked. "_HE_ must be..." She swallowed the rest of her words. They all described _HIM_ the same. _HE_ always had white hair. _HE_ always had dog ears.

"Dog ears..." Kagome mumbled. She suddenly began flipping back all the way to the year 1766 and she once again read the date at the top. "Year of the dog?" Kagome whispered to herself. Then she looked at all of the dates in the little red book and wrote them all down on a slip of paper. All of them ended with a six. Kagome clutched tightly to the piece of paper and ran out of her room. She trotted downstairs and yelled from the front door, "Mom! I'm going to the library! Be back soon!" Then she opened the door, rushed outside and slammed it behind her.

Kagome grabbed her bike from the side of her house and hopped on it quickly, riding down the street as far as she could to the library. She skidded to a stop in the library's parking lot and dropped her bike to the ground as she ran inside. "Zodiac, zodiac, zodiac, zodiac, zodiac..." She kept repeating to herself. She jogged to the non-fiction section Z. She moved her fingers over all of the books until she landed on Zodiac animals or something related to that title.

She grabbed the book, sat down on the floor and flipped through its pages until she landed on the year of the dog. She then pulled the slip of paper she had written all the years on and held it next to the zodiac book. She matched all of the dates from 1346 to the year 1946. Every one of those years was the year of the dog. Kagome looked around her quickly, suddenly feeling uneasy. Kagome held on to the book and stood up. She walked briskly over to a computer and grabbed a pencil out of a jar that sat next to it and a couple slips of paper.

Kagome tapped the pencil profusely on her forehead as if trying to figure out what she was going to do with the paper and the pencil. She stared at the years she wrote down on the slip of paper and then back at the blank paper sheets. Years. Blank paper. Years. Blank paper. Then Kagome stared long and hard at the years on the slip of paper. '_...Hold on..._' She thought. She wrote down the year 1346 on one of the blank pieces of paper and then wrote 1946 above it. '_If I subtract that...then..._' She scribbled different numbers on the paper, solving the math problem.

"Six hundred? As in six hundred years?" Kagome said a louder than anyone should while in a library. She was given a sharp shush from everyone sitting or standing near her. Kagome just mocked them by putting her right index finger up to her lips and making a weird "shut up" kind of face. Gosh. Didn't these people know it was rude to shush somebody while they are making a discovery that could change the world? Kagome just shook her head and stared back at the piece of paper. 600 years between them both. Kagome rubbed the pencil's eraser under her right eye and sighed deeply.

'_Six hundred years doesn't solve anything..._' Kagome huffed and leaned on her hand annoyed. Then she lifted her head slightly and turned her head slightly at the paper as if it just told her the answer. '_Unless..._' Kagome wrote down 1946 and then wrote 1886 under it. She did the problem quickly and stared at her answer. '_Sixty?_' Kagome raised an eyebrow at the paper. "Hmm..." She then wrote 1886 and put 1826 under it. Her answer was, once again, 60. 'So...there's a sixty year gap between every one who has ever owned the red book... So does that mean that _HE_ only comes every sixty years?' Kagome thought, trying to figure out the puzzle in her head.

'_So, every sixty years _HE_ comes... If the last year was nineteen forty six, when is the next time _HE_ is coming?_' She asked herself. She wrote down the year 1946 and added 60 years to it. She resulted with the year 2006. '_2006... Hey! This year is 2006!_' Kagome grinned as if she just won a grand prize. But then she felt like a rock slammed against her head. '_Wait... **THIS YEAR** is 2006..._' Kagome widened her eyes. Suddenly images of Kagome's past up until this point flooded her mind. Finding the red book, having nightmares with a strange dog eared boy in it, the video tape, the CD, the strange dream world with Dr. Nomel... And the dungeon.

Kagome suddenly remembered being locked in the dungeon and then trying to make an escape. But she was caught by Inuyasha and knocked out. This year was 2006. _HE_ must be the one who wants the red book so badly. And the one who wants the red book so badly is... "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered and looked up, eyes filled with fear. Not too far away near the back of the library stood a dark figure hidden in the shadows. Kagome blinked and began breathing more roughly. After she blinked, the figure was much closer. Kagome twitched and saw static around the dark figure and it suddenly poofed closer to her again. Kagome nearly screamed. She looked around her as if trying to warn everybody in there that there was somebody very scary poofing from one spot to another getting closer to her. Kagome looked back in front of her and the figure was right in front of her. Kagome stood up quickly and ran out of the library. She began to pick up her bicycle when she suddenly remembered. "CRAP! The red book!" She yelled. She ran back to the library doors and opened them.

She ran inside and spotted the computer area she was just seated at moments ago. Kagome ran towards it when her foot slipped on something wet. She looked down quickly to see what she had slipped on. It was blood. Kagome's eyes grew wide and she back away from the blood only to run into somebody behind her. "I'm sorry--" She began, but when she turned around there was a bloody body hanging by a telephone cored in front of her. Kagome gasped and back up once again. The body would give anybody a scarred mind. It was torn at its legs so hard they were holding on to the rest of the body by a few muscle tissues and a long white nerve.

Kagome breathed heavily and then suddenly the white nerve snapped and the leg thumped to the floor. The body suddenly screamed in pain. It was still alive. Kagome began to sweat and ran towards the desk she left the red book on. But when she arrived the red book wasn't there. Kagome felt burning on the back of her neck. The kind of burning that everyone felt when somebody was staring at you long and hard. Kagome turned around quickly only to be staring into bright red eyes. Horrified, Kagome stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Her head hit a corner of the desk she was close to.

She looked up dizzily at the red eyes she had just seen. The red eyes stared down at her and suddenly a small, rectangular object came in to view. The person with red eyes was holding it up for her to see. Kagome could barely make out what it was. Then her eyes narrowed slightly. '_The...red book?_' Then she heard an eerie voice... "I **win**."

* * *

**A/N**: o-o...Uh...Yeah, sorry for not getting a new chapter up sooner... Did you enjoy chapter eight? -grin- Wanna know soemthing scary? I didn't even know all the eyars I made for Inuyasha to arrive in were the year of the dog! It was a complete accident! o-o Weird...Was it everything you could have ever dreamed of and more? -starry eyed- Or did you not even expect it to end there and are now cursing at me insanely in your mind? -bored expression- Give me a nice review! -grin-

And unless I get 12 new reviews or more, I won't update for a LONG time... Even longer than last time... -scratches back of head- Which I'm still sorry about, but I won't be sorry this time unless I get 12 reviews or more... -chews on a large square of chocolate- Um, but, yeah. Please give me a nice review. I enjoy reading what people think of the story. -grins- Favorite parts, least favorite parts, annoying parts, funny parts, etc! I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Nothing but Red chapter nine! Please keep reading until then!

Oh! And another thing! Why not check out some of my younger sisters amazing stories? Her user on here is Insane-san and she has three wonderful stories she is currently writing. Please have a look!

_**Shatsui**_


	9. Red Shirt

**A/N**: **PLEASE READ THIS!**

Okay, so it seemed like some of your kind readers were confused about a thing or two. And I'd also like to take this time to explain some things you may have not understood.

K, someone asked if Kagome's dungeon experience was only a dream. No, it wasn't. That all happened. See, this is what I've been doing, though I thought some people would sort of get it, I guess lots didn't! My bad! Anyway, remember when Kagome was at her house before Inuyasha came to ruin her life?

She would fall asleep and have strange dreams and wake up only to find that much of that dream has become a reality. Well, when Kagome it dreaming in HER world, she has dreams about being in INUYASHA'S world. Understand? And when Kagome is in INUYASHA'S world, when she's dreaming, she dreams about being inside HER world. Does that make sense? Inuyasha's world equals Kagome dreams she is back in her world, which is partly true. She's there, but she isn't. Kind of like her soul is there, but her body is still laying somewhere in Inuyasha's world. The same applies when Kagome is dreaming in her world. Ok?

Also, in the last chapter, Inuyasha had a screen name. RaefUoyNosaerEht. If you read it directly backwards, it spells out, "The Reason You Fear." I thought that was kind of fun... And also, because Inuyasha is ruining Kagome's life, he is able to get in her way whenever he wants to. But he can't do so while she's awake. Only while she sleeps. Make sense? Inuyasha can't play MIND tricks unless she's asleep. He can only do physical things while she's awake. Okie dokie?

You'll find out more information (hopefully) after reading this chapter!

ENJOY.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters

from Inuyasha, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**Author**: _Shatsui_

**Beta Reader**_: Insane-san _

**Rating**: Same as usual. I'd _warn_ you if there was going

to ever be some sick and stomach turning bloody gore scenes, though.

**Genre**: Horror, humor, etc, etc.

**CHAPTER 9**: Red Shirt

* * *

Kouga walked briskly towards the town library, an annoyed expression on his face. He kept recalling why he had to go to the library in the first place. "That stupid Miroku." Kouga said in a low, mocking tone. He suddenly stopped walking and put on a huge grin and puffed out his cheeks. "Kouga, I forgetted that we're supposed to write a book report about ancient Japan! Could you fetch a FAT," Kouga stretched his arms very wide. "book so we can write one? D'hyuk! I forgetted to tell you again! It's due tomorrow!" Kouga snarled and continued his walking pace. What kind of _idiot_ forgets about a book report until the last minute? But Kouga was also feeling puzzled as to why he didn't seem to remember being told about any sort of book report that was, coincidentally, due tomorrow.

Kouga stopped walking again. Then a spark of realization coursed through his head. With a harsh growl, Kouga turned around and began walking back to Miroku's house. He should have known from experience that Miroku was obviously playing a trick on him. "That _bloody_ son of a--" Kouga suddenly heard a shout.

"The Red Book!"

That voice sounded rather familiar. Kouga whipped around and saw a girl with black hair running into the town library which was, now, only about twenty yards away. Kouga's eyes widened. It was Kagome! Kouga ran towards the library at full speed. He ran inside the library. Once he got inside, he saw Kagome fly backwards and hit her head on a desk. Kouga winced and walked closer towards Kagome. Suddenly, that hair rose on his neck and he snapped his head just steps away from Kagome. There stood a man about Kouga's size. Though, Kouga had to admit, obviously didn't work out as often as Kouga did. The man muttered the words, "I win..." And then Kouga saw Kagome's body go limp.

The man glanced over at Kouga. Kouga could feel his head becoming light as blue eyes met red. The man smirked and walked towards Kagome. Kouga ran forward and tried to yell for the man to get away from his cousin, but no sound came from Kouga's mouth. It was as if his voice box was being pressed to prevent him from speaking. Kouga grabbed his neck and ran at the man, but the man had already put Kagome under one of his arms and jumped through the ceiling. Then, as if time had started back up again, Kouga saw many people walking around as if there wasn't just a demonic man grabbing his cousin and jumping though the roof. Kouga stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. What had just happened? Then he got up and ran fully inside of the library and stared up at the ceiling. "There's no opening...?" Kouga said to himself. His eyes were wide and he was sweating.

He hadn't known whether or not it was an illusion or if it actually happened. The first thing he decided to do was find where they had both gone. Kouga ran out of the library and jumped onto its roof. But the only question that was left now was where would he start to look?

* * *

Kagome hugged herself and rubbed her arms. It was very cold. She walked slowly down a black and white hall way. Not a person was in sight. Wind rushed around all sides of her body. It made a loud whistling sound that hummed through Kagome's head. Kagome looked down at her body. She was wearing a long white dress made of silk. She felt her head with her right hand. She felt lace ribbons and flowers. Why was she dressed in such clothing? Kagome felt something hit her shoulder. She glanced over to find a drop of water resting on it. Kagome looked up at the white ceiling and searched for the spot the water might be coming from.

She felt another drop of water but this time it hit her face. And then another fell. And another. Drops of water kept falling on Kagome making her entire body soaking wet. A sudden thunder clap rang through the entire hall way which made Kagome's body shake. Kagome rubbed her hands up and down her arms roughly and began to hum the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to try and calm herself down. She hated thunder storms. Another large clap of thunder rang through her ears and suddenly a large lightning bolt shot but three feet in front of Kagome. Kagome screamed and closed her eyes tightly.

When she opened them back up again, she was no longer in the black and white hall way but instead lying flat on muddy ground in the middle of the woods. Kagome breathed heavily and sat up quickly. Her bangs covered her eyes and were dripping the falling rain water onto Kagome's cheeks. She looked at her arms and legs and saw that they looked pretty scratched up. Kagome felt very itchy and began to rub her arms up and down with her muddy hands. Wait, muddy? Kagome stopped rubbing and stared at her hands and then at her arms which were now muddy.

Seeing that she was fine aside from scratches, being muddy and being soaking wet, Kagome decided that now would be the time to wonder how the heck she got in the middle of the woods. Kagome stood up and leaned against a nearby tree. "Agh!" She swiftly put her hand on the back of her head. There was a large bump on it. Kagome looked at her hand and watched blood mingle with mud and rain water. "Why... Why am I bleeding?" Kagome looked at the tree she leaned against to make sure there was nothing sticking out that could have stabbed her head. Nothing was sticking out, so how did she get the bloody bump? Kagome closed her eyes and tried to remember that last few fresh memories that were in her head.

"I had gone to the library..." She mumbled. Why was she at the library? Why did she go? Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "I was looking up information about the...the Red...Book." She blinked away the water that dripped into her eyes. "Yeah... I was looking up stuff... and then I saw..." She rubbed her forehead with the back of her left hand. "I saw _HIM_... Inuyasha..." Kagome felt the ground pulse. She looked down at the mud and rain water and saw it jump as the ground pulsed again. Kagome shot her head up and looked at all of the trees with a worried expression pasted on her face.

She then heard a large booming sound. Thunder? No... Foot steps. The trees in the distance began to part and Kagome could hear the sound of breaking wood and trees crashing against other trees. Kagome did one of the only things she could think of doing at that time. She hid behind a tree. She could feel herself trembling from being cold and from being scared. Then, she could see something very large walking towards her direction. It didn't look like anything Kagome had ever seen before. To tell the truth, once it came into full view, it looked somewhat like an over-weight prehistoric gorilla. Kagome's eyes grew wide and her mouth twitched slightly from the confusion she was now feeling. "King Kong?" She mumbled. The only difference between this prehistoric gorilla and King Kong was this thing had large pointy ears and a huge bird like tail. Its eyes glowed orange and its entire body was black and silver.

'_I just hope that if this thing spots me, it doesn't grin like a fool and carry me off to be its bride..._' As Kagome had somewhat predicted, the large demonic animal had indeed spotted her and was now walking towards her while grunting and snorting. Kagome ran. Her legs shook as she tried to keep her balance in the muddy terrain. She could feel the huge rumbles of the beast chasing after her but she dared not turn around. The last time she turned around to see what was chasing her, it had been a centimeter behind her and kicked her to the ground. So Kagome was going to be smart this time and not even think of turning around. She heard the huge gorilla thing let out some sort of gurgle-roar-cluck sound which was Kagome's queue to try and run faster.

It wasn't very long before Kagome found herself standing at the edge of a cliff. It was about a mile or more of a drop it seemed. Kagome gulped and stared at the river below. Then she turned around and saw the trees finish parting and an angry gorilla thing standing there. The only sane thing Kagome could think of was to jump off the cliff in hopes of surviving after, hopefully, hitting the river below. Death by cliff jump or death by gorilla rooster. Being the type of person she was, she actually stood stiff and thought hard about it for a moment. What if the gorilla thing didn't try to kill her and really was like King Kong and decided to protect her from everything she came up against, including Inuyasha? Kagome nodded slowly and turned her head to look at the gorilla rooster. It roar-gurgle-clucked loudly, spit flying from its mouth and flying past Kagome.

Kagome chose the cliff jump. She swallowed the lump of nerves that huddled in her throat and rubbed her palms together. This would be one heck of a jump. Kagome stepped back once and then made a swift dash for the edge of the cliff. She just prayed her body didn't crash into the side of the cliff as if to kill her faster. She kicked off from the very edge of the cliff to give herself some distance between the cliff and her own body. Kagome could hear the gorilla rooster screaming in rage at the top of the cliff. Kagome was just glad it wasn't her body in its hand that it was screaming at. As she fell, she could feel the air rushing all around her. Her clothes ruffled and her hair wisped around from all sides. The rain and the air wrapped themselves around Kagome's body neither one making her wetter or dryer.

'_This feels kind of nice... If I just imagine that I'm bungee jumping or sky diving it doesn't seem so ba--_' In the middle of her thoughts, Kagome suddenly felt the plunge on her body slamming hard against the river water. She tried to keep the remaining oxygen in her lungs from breaking out of her mouth, but the rush of the water sent her body into a slight state of shock from the impact and she began to feel air float out from her lips. Kagome could feel her ears fill with bits of water and her nose was starting to surrender to the water that threatened to enter. Kagome soon felt her body tense and she shoved her head up to the surface of the water. Her head hit the wind and pouring rain when it finally found its way up. Kagome inhaled deeply and choked out water from her mouth and nose.

She tried desperately to swim towards the water's edge. If only she could get there then she wouldn't have to worry about leaving her unconscious body to drown further down the river. Kagome clawed at the water in a desperate attempt to get to the shore. Her legs were burning. Despite the burning she felt in her legs, they were completely numb and only succeeded in adding on to the weight in her struggle to get to the edge of the water. In a last thrust of her arm she finally grabbed hold of thick, wet sand, mud, and twigs. Kagome dragged her body far enough on to land that it was no longer being hit buy river water. Instead she could only feel the rain. '_At least I didn't hit the side... of the cliff..._' And with that last thought in her mind, she let her body drift in to a state of sleep.

* * *

Miles away in the top of a large, moss covered tree sat a man with wet, silver hair. He wore one of the most evil expressions ones mind could even dream of imagining. His sharp claws traced the outline of a small, red book, taking in every detail of its cover, spine, and back. He would have gotten the small, red book sooner if he had not had extreme delays involving a stupid female. He placed his thumb on the inner most pages of the book. He would finally be rid of the wench. He would make her suffer more than anyone has ever suffered. He would torment her. _Torture_ her. Drive her to _insanity_. Such insanity it would be that she would even attempt to murder the ones she held dear to try and make it disappear.

He let out an evil chuckle which soon grew to evil, demonic laughter. He tore open the red book and stared at the page which read,

_(Date here.)_

_Dear little red book,_

_I've found you. (Enter other random crap here.)_

_Signed,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

His evil laughter died quickly. There was no name. No current date. No diary entry. Nothing. Without that wench's handwriting and name in the red book, there was no way he could _torture_ her. Make her _suffer_. Or even _drive_ her to insanity.

Inuyasha inhaled roughly and let out a low growl. His evil expression changed to a threatening sneer. His claws dug into the red book and he slammed it shut. "That **wench**!" He yelled into the air. It echoed all around him. Inuyasha clenched the red book in his left hand and glared angrily at the tree branch which he stood on. He shot his head to the direction which Kagome once rested by a tree. "I'll kill you..." He mumbled in a low, shaky voice. Inuyasha jumped down from the large tree's branch and ran toward where he had left Kagome.

* * *

Kagome twitched. She felt uneasy. Like somebody was watching her. She could feel her body being poked at from the side. What was it? It felt like a stick. Or perhaps a finger. It kept on poking her. Kagome groaned and the poking suddenly stopped. Kagome didn't move for a few more minutes and then the poking began once again. Finally in frustration of being poked so many times, Kagome lashed her arm out and felt it make contact with something kind of hard. She heard a loud yell and the sound of somebody crawling backwards quickly. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The hairs from her bangs were stuck to her eye lids and her eye lashes were sticking together. She rubbed her face with her wrists and coughed loudly.

She finally opened her eyes fully and stared at what was in front of her. A very close view of a brown haired man's face was right in front of her own. Kagome screamed and scootched backwards. The man seemed to panic slightly and said, "No, no, no! Don't be afraid! I am not one to be feared, but to be praised! For I have come to save you, madam!" He said with a grin. He stood up quickly and after brushing dirt and sand off of his pants, he bowed. "My name is Hojo Flurping, protector of honor and justice!" Kagome stared in amazement. This guy didn't seem normal. He didn't look normal either. He had bright green pants, black shoes, a leathery dark blue vest, a dark orange shirt, a very large bright green hat, and... An umbrella.

At least his hair was normal enough. It was a very light brown and his eyes matched. "Well, madam, I must say that you aren't one to be sought after!" Kagome snapped her head up to him in surprise. What on earth did he mean by that? "Oh! Madam, I am not one to offend you, I am indeed not, but you look to be in quite a mess! Shall I not take you to my village to have you cleaned up and cared for?" That sounded like a good idea right about now. Kagome took a quick look at herself. Or, what she could see, anyway. Sand and dirt stuck to her arms and legs, her sneakers felt squishy from being full of water, her clothes were still partly damp and very dirty, and her hair... even without feeling it, Kagome could tell it must have been a tangled and ratty mess.

Kagome looked up at Hojo and nodded slowly yet unsurely. She didn't know where she was and she felt like crap, so the idea of going to clean and cared for sounded pretty good. Hojo clapped his hands together and smiled. "Oh, how delightful! I shall take you there right away!" Hojo walked over to Kagome and helped her up. Kagome could tell her legs were still tired from all of the running she had done and from the struggle she had had in the river. She walked shakily onward with Hojo just in front of her. The only thing that kept her from falling over onto the sand was staring at the foot prints that she had been leaving behind her. Something told her she should be wiping her foot prints out of the dirt, but right now she was too tired to really think about any consequences.

"We're almost there, madam! It is only but a short distance away!" Hojo said quite chipper. Although Kagome wouldn't usually act in such a way, she kept cursing at Hojo in her mind. Calling him a loser, idiot, freak, fashion disaster, anything she could think of. Suddenly Kagome ran into someone's back. It just so happened to be Hojo Flurping's. "Madam, we have arrived!" Kagome looked up slowly and took in the shocking features of the village. It was... normal. Considering how Hojo looked, Kagome had expected some magical valley with gummy drops, lollipop people, and living toys. She found herself disappointed, but somewhat relieved. Hojo lead Kagome to a large house just a few yards away from the village entrance. "This is where I live!" He said happily. He twirled his umbrella in his right hand and began to skip through the large gates that lead to the house.

Kagome had a type of "what the hell?" expression on her face. She walked steadily after Hojo through the large gates. The house was even larger up close. It was as if they made it look small from a distance to be more approachable. The gravel path crunched with each step Kagome took. Her shoes squished right along with it. The grass was very tall as if they didn't cut it on purpose. There were very few trees which made the house look even larger. The sun burned brightly over head. Kagome shaded her eyes with her right hand. All of the windows on the house were tinted many different colors. The house itself was a dark pink. Rose bushes and olive trees surrounded a garden not far away from the house. Even the gravel looked like it should belong in a fish tank.

"Madam, please, come inside! My humble abode holds only so many wonders!" Hojo said with a grin that showed off his creepy, perfectly white teeth. Kagome smiled wearily and walked up to the front door where Hojo stood with his arms spread wide. The front door didn't match the outside of the house at all. It was a dull beige and had no designs on it. Hojo must have noticed Kagome's confused look for he then said, "I see you look confused. Why does his door not match his beautiful house? I'll tell you why... It's a special door! Lean over to it and breathe a puff of hot air on it!" Kagome glanced at Hojo and quirked an eyebrow but, because she was very curious, she did as was just suggested to do.

Kagome slowly leaned over towards the front door and breathed on it. Condensation covered the small spot on the door and then suddenly the spot where her hot breath had touched began to sparkle and turned different shades of the rainbow. Kagome stood up straight again and stared at the door is surprise. "It just spa-" Hojo began nodding quickly. "Yes, yes! I know! It's wonderful, is it not? I love my door. And because of this, I have designed every door in my house to be the exact same!" Kagome stared at Hojo in some sort of awe. This person had the guts to make his house so outrageous, colorful, and in a way, comforting to be around. If you had any worries, depression, or anger, all this house's bright, insane color kept your eyes so busy that you didn't really have time to think about what had made you so worried, depressed, or angry. It was a nice feeling.

Hojo had suddenly opened the door and motioned for Kagome to walk inside. And so she did. She walked in and stepped onto the beautifully polished, baby blue tile floor. The inside seemed almost as colorful as the outside. Every wall was a different color but they all seemed to blend into one another. There was a staircase that twisted up to many other floors of the house. Its rails were a metallic rainbow like color. Almost like a sea shell. The stairs were carpeted and were a lovely light blue. All of the furniture looked normal enough but the colors were matching the rest of the house. Kagome looked straight up at the ceiling to find that it, too, was colors of the rainbow. Stripes, polka dots, swirls, and many other patterns were traced along the ceiling.

"Well," Kagome heard Hojo begin, "just have a seat in one of my most comfortable chairs, and I'll soon return with some green tea and a change of clothes for you!" he finished. Kagome nodded somewhat and sat down in a large, pink, leather chair. It was very comfortable. So comfortable that it almost made Kagome want to stand instead. While she waited for Hojo to return, Kagome examined the room further. There were paintings hanging on nearly every inch of the walls. Mainly fruit paintings. '_I guess he has a thing for fruit._' Kagome thought. She leaned back further into the large chair. It really was very comfortable. "Maybe I'll rest my eyes for a little bit." Kagome closed her eyes slowly. She could feel the relief her eyelids soon gave. Her eyes began to tingle because of the sudden wetness of her eyelids after being dry for some time.

Her body soon became very relaxed and she could feel it shutting down to get ready for a much needed rest.

* * *

Kagome could feel sunlight against her face. It was a warm, calming feeling. She inhaled deeply through her nose as if warning her body that she was planning to get up now. She slowly blinked her eyes open only to reveal that she wasn't in the room she fell asleep in. It was her own bedroom. Kagome sat up quickly. She was back again! Kagome shot her head around as if to make sure this wasn't some strange dream. She stood up and walked over to her window. Outside she could see the same streets she knew so well, the same houses, buildings, signs... "I really must be home again." Kagome thought about the last time she had gotten home. She had woken up and experienced a whole sort of insane events.

"That's right... The computer... that information I found out about at the library... And then everything seemed to blow up in my face." Kagome turned her head over to her computer. Thinking about the computer just gave her goose-bumps now. Kagome had a feeling she wouldn't be wanting to go on the computer for a long time. "Well, first things first. I'm... a mess." Kagome walked to her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She was completely filthy. Her hair was sticking up in one place or another, she had smudged dirt in different patches of her body, her clothes were torn in some places and, "Oh yeah..." Kagome felt the back of her head. There was a dried and sticky patch of something. She figured it was her own blood. "Man, that bump really was that bad, huh?" Kagome's first instinct was to take a long shower to get all the grime off of her body.

She thought about the series of events that took place up to this point as she watched the blood, dirt, and other filth running down her body and into the drain. One thing Kagome had wanted to figure out was why all of those people who wrote in the red book had stopped writing at some point... simply stating that they were no longer allowed to write anymore. Kagome soaked a large sponge under the water and covered it in soap and began scrubbing her body from head to toe. Inuyasha, the guy they all described in their entries, always seemed to be after anyone who wrote in the book. "But then..." Kagome put down the sponge and began to rinse off her body. "...why is he after me? I never even wrote in the book. Why would he be after somebody who never wrote in the red book in the first place?" Kagome started soaking her hair and watched as even more filth washed off of her and into the showers drain.

"Alright. Let me try and figure this out... after I'm done cleaning myself up." Kagome finished washing her hair and turned off the water. She opened the shower curtain and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. She stared down at the sink and looked at her tooth brush which seemed to have not been touched for a while. "When's the last time I brushed my teeth? Sheesh." Kagome squeezed the mint toothpaste on her dark blue tooth brush and began brushing her teeth. Her mind wandered back to her previous subject. Inuyasha was after everyone who had the red book. But he seemed to be able to 'befriend' anyone who wrote in the red book. Only, in Kagome's eyes, he didn't seem like much of a friend at all. It was almost as if he was making them stop writing because he didn't want them to anymore.

Kagome spit out her toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth. Looking up at her reflection she said, "Were they under some kind of control or something?" Kagome left the bathroom and walked to her closet to get dressed. The subject made Kagome's head hurt, but it was almost something she wanted to figure out no matter how much it hurt. Kagome put on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with a flower type design on the shoulder.

She walked out of the closet and hung up her towels on a hook next to her desk. Suddenly, something dawned on Kagome. "I didn't write in the red book... and by me not writing in the red book, would that prevent some sort of control he had on the other victims to not be on me because I didn't write in it?" Kagome's mind whirled. It all seemed interesting, in a dangerous and confusing kind of way. Kagome slipped on a pair of white socks and pulled on a pair of dark gray sneakers. Although it was the last place Kagome had wanted to be, she had to go back to the library to do some more research. Kagome walked quickly towards her door and clutched the door knob when she suddenly heard from her computer, "You have four-thousand-six-hundred-fifty-eight messages." Kagome froze. Either that was some sort of joke, or she had been away for a very, very, VERY long time.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and stared at her computer. She then heard the computer again. "What's the matter Kagome. Aren't you going to read them." Kagome's eyes grew wide and she ripped the bedroom door open, ran out, and slammed it shut. She quickly ran to the kitchen. The most likely place to find her mom. Sure enough, there she was washing dishes. "Mom, I'm going to the library, ok? I'll be back soon." Kagome's mom looked up sharply and suddenly looked confused. "But Kagome, dear, you just came in here to tell me you were going to the library. I just heard you close the front door a moment ago." Kagome's head seemed to be covered in a sudden haze. It was the type of feeling you get that feels like light-headed-ness only it made you feel more worried and confused than dizzy or faint-like.

"I just... did?" Kagome asked slowly. Kagome's mother nodded. "Oh, Kagome, did you need to change your clothes? You weren't wearing that a minute ago..." Kagome swallowed a lump that had been forming in her throat. How could she have just come from upstairs if her mother just said she went outside? "Mom, did I seem like I was in a hurry when I first told you I was going to the library?" Kagome asked in a shaky tone. "Kagome, what's the matter? Your voice is trembling. Do you have a fever?" Mrs. Higurashi turned off the sink and dried her hands. She walked over and felt Kagome's head. "No, I don't have a fever, mom." Kagome said removing her mothers hand from her forehead. "Just tell me, ok?" She said. Kagome's mother crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side.

"Yes, you did seem to be in some sort of a hurry. You had that little red book with you, too." Kagome's blood felt cold. She had never told her mother about or let anyone see that red book. How could her mother know about it? "Mom, what red book?" Kagome watched as her mother grinned in a sly way. "You know, that little red book you never wrote in. The one you need to write in. The one you've been hiding. The little red book that you no longer have." Kagome watched her mother's eyes turn a deep shade of red and her voice grew deeper. She latched onto Kagome's right arm and drew her face very close to Kagome's. "Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**A/N:** ... Uh, truth be told, this chapter took me forever to write. I had a major long writers block. It wasn't even funny. I had no will to write. And when I tried to, I found no pleasure in it. Until now! Yay! I finished the 9th chapter! Be happy! Be glad! Like those garbage bags! K... I'm so happy I got this done. You all have no idea. ... Well, some of you might. ... All of you might. And why does it seem like recently Inuyasha has been always getting the last word? …Oh well. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll try and have the next chapter up sooner this time! Ah, and sorry the title for this chapter really didn't hold any HUGE meaning. But it got you _wondering_ at the beginning of the chapter, didn't it? _Muwahahaha_.

Oh, and a special thanks to my sister for checking for spelling errors, grammatical errors, etc. Thanks, Insane-san!

**_Shatsui_**


End file.
